Fogo e sangue
by Keyko Sakura
Summary: Uma guerra. Um voto. Um crime.
1. Sasuke Uchiha

O campo silencioso cheirava a sangue. No topo de uma colina, ele respirou fundo. O cheiro era o da vitória. No vale abaixo só havia corpos e um ou outro soldado revirando os cadáveres, em busca de pequenas riquezas.

Silêncio.

O pensamento viajava. Antigamente batalhas épicas como aquela o faziam feliz. Bem, talvez não "feliz", mas pelo menos o deixavam satisfeito. Agora, ele não sabia bem, mas a verdade era que aquilo não tinha mais o mesmo significado de antes... A sensação de vazio, outrora pequena, agora começava a aumentar naquele coração machucado.

Mas quem é que se importava? Nem ele mesmo. Tinha tudo o que podia querer. Dinheiro? Fácil... Mulheres? Aos montes... Poder? Bem, poder era a única coisa que ele não tinha na medida de suas pretensões, porém ele não planejava o futuro. Um dia seria tão poderoso quanto fosse possível e isso ele jurava para si próprio. E havia mais uma jura feita: nunca mais se apaixonar de novo. Se por acaso isso acontecesse, seus planos fracassariam totalmente e "fracasso" não fazia parte de seu vocabulário.

Enfim, aquele soldado cansou-se de suas divagações. Desceu para o acampamento, reverenciado por todos no caminho como o melhor guerreiro de sua divisão. Talvez o melhor de todo o Exército Imperial Japonês.

A armadura pesava, os passos eram lentos. O sol estava quente, mesmo sendo ainda o começo da primavera. O inverno tinha castigado a todos naquele ano e aquela guerra contra invasores provenientes do resto da Ásia estava arrasando o Japão. Soldados da China, Mongólia e outra regiões tentavam tomar o território japonês e algumas praias já tinham até mesmo sido invadidas.

Mas o Japão não planejava cair diante daquela ameaça - e ele? Ele muito menos. Seria o melhor capitão daquele exército e seria ele o responsável por fazer seu país vencer aquela guerra. Pelo patriotismo, mas principalmente pela glória.

Adentrou em sua tenda silenciosamente e começou a se despojar dos equipamentos, não percebendo a presença de uma linda moça loira que o aguardava lá:

–Sasuke... Sabia que voltaria e estava te esperando...

–Queira se retirar, Ino. Quero tomar um banho.

–Cansado... Mas obteve uma grande vitória hoje. Meu parabéns. -A garota se aproximou do soldado e o envolveu com os braços, em seguida ajudando-o a se despir. Claro que Sasuke sabia bem onde ela queria chegar com aquele movimento. Ele até aceitaria, se não estivesse tão cansado.

Sasuke se virou lentamente e com uma expressão muito séria disse:

–Fora.

Ino não gostou do que ouviu, mas sabia ter classe apesar de ser apenas uma prostituta que acompanhava os homens daquela divisão, assim como várias outras. Permaneceu impassível, sabendo que, assim como já fizera antes, logo Sasuke estaria procurando por ela novamente quando a vontade batesse. Sorriu e sarcasticamente desejou a seu amado bons sonhos.

Sim, seu amado. Muito mais do que amante. Se ela pudesse escolher, Ino transformaria seu amor de infância em marido.

Após o banho Sasuke se deitou e rapidamente adormeceu, o que não era habitual... Teve um sonho esquisito. Sonhou que estava num campo e com uma cerejeira ao seu lado. Ventava muito e então uma sakura caiu e tocou seus lábios, antes de chegar ao chão. De repente ele não estava mais sozinho. Sentiu um abraço. O abraço mais gostoso que já sentira na vida. Ia se virar para ver quem o estava abraçando, quando:

–UCHIHA SASUKE! ACORDE!

Sasuke abriu os olhos a contragosto e viu Hatake Kakashi, seu superior:

–Dormindo logo agora?

–E ainda estaria se a sua voz cretina não tivesse me acordado.

–Sasuke... Sua insubordinação ainda vai lhe causar problemas... Acabei de ver a Yamanaka Ino saindo daqui, não parecia muito feliz. O que foi? Não te agradou? Você anda muito exigente ultimamente...

–...

–Sua performance hoje foi louvável e nos rendeu mais uma batalha ganha nessa maldita guerra. Se continuar assim vai subir de Capitão à Comandante em pouco tempo.

–Pode ter certeza de que é esse o meu objetivo. Mas acho que o Senhor não veio até aqui apenas para me elogiar.

Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara: "Como é esperto esse garoto"...

–Não. Na verdade, surgiu um problema e eu vou precisar dos meus melhores guerreiros para solucioná-lo. Vim chamá-lo de antemão para que entre nessa missão. Não é nada no seu estilo, entretanto não vejo motivos para você recusar.

Sasuke ficou quieto e encarou seu superior. Missão? Não era dado a esse tipo de coisa. Como parecia que ele não iria responder, Kakashi retomou a palavra:

–Você é um prodígio, Sasuke! Tem apenas 18 anos e já é um excelente capitão! Eu deposito a minha total confiança em você para comandar essa missão.

–Do que se trata, exatamente?

–Bem, vou ter que te explicar algumas coisas...

Após mais ou menos meia hora de conversa, Sasuke ficou de pensar no assunto e ganhou uma semana de prazo para dar a resposta. Definitivamente, aquilo não fazia o seu estilo. Porém talvez ele não devesse desprezar assim e, ele não sabia por que, mais se sentia inclinado a aceitar. Quem sabe isso não o traria um pouco de paz?

Paz.

Fazia tanto tempo que tudo que Sasuke conhecia era sangue e guerra que ele não se lembrava mais de como é dormir sem estar alerta, andar sem se sentir vigiado, sem temer uma emboscada ou um ataque inimigo a cada passo.

Talvez ele precisasse... Descansar.

Bem, mal é que não vai fazer... Mas mesmo assim, Sasuke aproveitou a semana de prazo e ao final desta, foi falar com Kakashi:

–E então? Decidiu?

–Hai! Eu aceito.

Essa resposta deixou Kakashi muito satisfeito.

**Fim do cap 1.**


	2. Sakura Haruno

**Fogo e Sangue**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Haruno Sakura<strong>

"Então, a partir de agora vou viver reclusa do resto do mundo, somente entre as paredes do Templo..."

–Sakura, você está prestando atenção?

–Hum? Ai, me desculpe Tsunade-sama... Eu fiquei um pouco... Absorta em pensamentos.

–Percebe-se. -Tsunade suspirou -Sakura... você precisa entender a seriedade dos votos que acaba de fazer. Quando você foi deixada como órfã aqui, eu cuidei de você. Não me esqueço daquele bebê sorridente que foi deixado na porta há tantos anos. Sou a figura mais próxima de mãe que você tem.

–Eu sei, mãe.

–E olha agora! Você já está com 18 anos! Foi criada aqui e agora já está fazendo seus votos de castidade para ser uma sacerdotisa do Templo de Kami. Sempre sonhei com você fazendo isso. No entanto, você não veio até o Templo por vocação... E isso me preocupa. Sakura você tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Sabe que não vai poder sair do Templo, sabe que não vai poder se casar. Você não é uma noviça, Sakura, você é minha filha! E eu quero que você tenha total certeza de suas decisões.

Sakura tomou as mãos de Tsunade nas suas:

–Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu sempre vivi somente aqui e só conheço as moças do Templo. Esse é o meu mundo. Não há motivos para eu me arrepender.

–Assim espero. Não quero que você seja expulsa do Templo por quebrar os votos. Eu só quero a sua felicidade.

–Muito obrigada, Tsunade-sama!

–Te amo, filha!

Sakura e Tsunade se abraçaram. Então bateram na porta:

–Tsunade-sama, você tem visita. -Disse uma vestal gordinha usando óculos.

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas por dois segundos, provavelmente tentando se lembrar se havia marcado algo com alguém. Ficou óbvio que ela tinha sim marcado, quando o esclarecimento tomou conta de suas expressões e um lindo sorriso apareceu.

–Ah sim! Sakura, se retire, por favor. Pode deixar entrar.

Sakura saiu na mesma hora em que um homem alto, de máscara no rosto e cabelos prateados entrava na sala de Tsunade. A garota nunca tinha visto aquele homem antes. Aliás, nunca tinha visto homem nenhum no Templo. Mas observando o modo como se cumprimentaram, Sakura deduziu que se tratavam de velhos amigos.

Isso era estranho. A presença de homens no Templo não era permitida. Todas as vestais e sacerdotisas precisavam fazer um voto de castidade para poder servir a Kami e homens por perto poderiam corrompê-las ou no mínimo, distraí-las de sua verdadeira missão. Tsunade conhecer um homem a ponto de parecer um velho amigo era estranho.

A garota decidiu ir para seu quarto. Como era tecnicamente filha da superiora, este era o único quarto com varanda e um pouco mais amplo que os das outras noviças. Obviamente, era motivo de inveja. Mas Sakura nunca entendera o motivo de Tsunade tê-la adotado, ao invés de apenas encontrar uma outra casa pra ela ou criá-la como uma das outras garotas, ou mesmo uma serviçal. Talvez fosse amor maternal à primeira vista. Mesmo sendo uma sacerdotisa, Tsunade ainda era mulher; ainda teria instinto materno.

Sakura foi até a sacada e olhou para a vila distante. Ela sentia desejo, de vez em quando, de morar lá. Mas sempre pensava melhor e resolvia por ficar no Templo. Agora que era oficialmente uma vestal (ou seja, noviça que subiu um grau dentro de sua religião), não tinha mais escolha. Sakura não compreendia muito bem os motivos da reclusão. E principalmente: porque eram proibidas até de conversar com garotos? Eles são tão legais! Quer dizer, os poucos que ela conhecera nas poucas vezes em que fora até a vila, eram legais.

A garota ainda era inocente. Ela não fazia a menor ideia da influência que um homem pode fazer numa mulher e apesar de saber de onde vêm os bebês, Sakura achava que tudo partia de consentimento mútuo. Ela só não sabia que a linha desse consentimento e da persuasão era muito fina e ambos os conceitos facilmente confundidos.

Sakura achou melhor parar de ficar pensando nisso pra não confundir ainda mais a cabeça. Então a garota resolveu fazer algo do qual gostava muito: tomar banho numa cachoeira próxima.

O lugar era muito bonito, totalmente cercado de árvores. O rio não era muito fundo e a correnteza também não era forte. A garota olhou em volta e não vendo ninguém, tirou logo o vestido e mergulhou. Sakura brincava na água, aproveitando aquela tarde de sol. Achou melhor ir embora quando começava a escurecer. Mesmo não havendo vizinhos e sendo bem afastado, o local não era de todo seguro por causa da mata.

Voltou ao seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Ainda observando o céu alaranjado quase escurecendo por completo Sakura teve um pressentimento. Até então, nenhuma novidade, a garota costumava ter sonhos, visões e pressentimentos que ninguém sabia explicar de onde vinham. A superiora Tsunade, costumava dizer que ela tinha sido abençoada por Kami, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

E isso fazia Sakura se preocupar ainda mais por seu futuro. Pessoas muito abençoadas costumam sofrer...

-Algo está a caminho... -Ela disse pra si mesma no quarto agora escuro antes de adormecer.

**Fim do cap 2**


	3. Encontro

**FOGO E SANGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong> – Encontro

* * *

><p>O homem de cabelos prateados entrou na sala e logo foi abraçar Tsunade, sem muita cerimônia.<p>

–Ah! Hatake Kakashi! Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!

–Nossos caminhos se perderam, Tsunade, mas nos encontramos de novo! Aquela garota que saiu daqui é...

–A Sakura.

Kakashi arregalou os olhos.

–Nossa! Da última vez em que a vi ela tinha seis meses! Como ficou bonita! Quantos anos ela tem agora?

–Acabou de fazer 18. O tempo tem passado para nós... Mas que bons ventos o trazem, depois de tantos anos?

Kakashi suspirou.

–Infelizmente não são bons ventos e sim ares da guerra.

Tsunade franziu a sobrancelha:

–Oh, céus... Não me diga que essa maldição se aproxima de nós?

–Sim. A guerra está próxima e a acho que não temos como transferir o Templo.

–Nem podemos! Aqui é solo sagrado! Os rituais também não podem ser interrompidos!

Kakashi conhecia a personalidade tempestuosa de Tsunade; fazia de tudo para não provocá-la mais do que o suficiente.

–Por isso estou aqui, Tsunade. Eu reuni meus melhores soldados para que vigiem o Templo. Isso impedirá uma desgraça.

A princípio, a superiora nada respondeu. Até a ficha cair por completo.

–Como?! Sol... Soldados?! Homens, aqui?! NUNCA!

Tsunade ficou muito nervosa. Não podia aceitar homens perto das vestais, era muito perigoso! Homens só chegariam próximos das vestais sob o cadáver dela! E se duvidasse nem mesmo assim...

–Tsunade... -disse Kakashi -Pela segurança das vestais. Pela sua segurança. Pense bem...

–Kakashi... Isso não é uma boa ideia. Eu não posso permitir a presença masculina no Templo! Vão corromper as minhas pupilas!

–Sei que não é bom e não pretendo permitir a entrada deles por aqui. –Kakashi disse calmamente. –Quero apenas que fiquem por perto e vigiem para que nada aconteça. Vamos Tsunade, concorde!

A sacerdotisa hesitou por mais algum tempo. Desviou o olhar do homem à sua frente enquanto deliberava se deveria aceitar ou não. É claro que Kakashi tinha razão. Em tempos de guerra, um templo habitado apenas por mulheres se tornaria um alvo muito fácil e uma tragédia poderia acontecer. Ter um grupo do exército por perto evitaria o pior, porém... As noviças não estavam acostumadas com homens e se alguma delas... E se um dos soldados ultrapassasse a linha...

–Está bem. –Disse ela por fim, decidindo dentre os males, o menor. –Mas eu não quero contato nenhum entre eles e as noviças!

Hatake suspirou internamente aliviado.

–Assim será. Mas eu gostaria que você desse passagem livre para o comandante do grupo. Seria muito bom se ele tivesse liberdade de locomoção.

–Kakashi... -disse Tsunade desconfiada.

–Calma! Eu deposito total confiança nele. É o meu melhor e é extremamente habilidoso e profissional. Inclusive, ele está aqui. Posso chamá-lo a entrar?

–Sim.

Assim que foi chamado, Sasuke atendeu. Entrou na sala e, muito educado, cumprimentou Tsunade.

"Essa não..." pensou ela observando o rapaz de cima a baixo. Cabelos e olhos escuros contrastando com a pele pálida, traços bem japoneses e marcantes, corpo sem qualquer defeito e ar de problema exalando pelo ambiente. Definitivamente, era um rapaz extremamente bonito. Até Tsunade reconhecia isso. "Esse aí tem porte de galã... Isso não é bom."

–Tsunade, -disse Kakashi -Este é Uchiha Sasuke, capitão da 4ª divisão do Exército Imperial.

–Quantos anos tem? -perguntou ela na lata. -Parece novo pra isso...

–Tenho dezoito, senhora. -respondeu Sasuke, sério como sempre.

–Hum... Espero que saiba, Capitão Uchiha, que as mulheres daqui são santas e devem ser respeitadas como tal.

–Sim. Já fui informado disso, e meus homens também. Tenho certeza que não causarão problemas.

–Ótimo. Sendo assim eu aceito a proteção. E te agradeço Kakashi, pela preocupação. És mesmo um bom amigo, apesar de distante.

–Sempre conte comigo, Tsunade. -respondeu Kakashi. -Bem, somente Sasuke veio comigo hoje. Espero que possa alojá-lo por essa noite. Os outros soldados serão enviados amanhã.

Tsunade lançou a Sasuke um olhar rápido de esguelha.

–Certo... É bom que assim me dará tempo para preparar as vestais. Elas não estão acostumadas com esse tipo de... visita. Quanto ao senhor Uchiha, eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes que lhe cairá bem.

* * *

><p>Sakura acordou de repente, assustada. Havia adormecido enquanto pensava em... Em que mesmo? De repente,a garota pulou da cama.<p>

"Ah! Não! A Cerimônia dos Incensos! Devo estar atrasada!"

E realmente estava. Desceu correndo ao salão e chegando lá teve que ouvir uma bronca das sacerdotisas mais velhas. Sakura seria o centro naquela noite. Não podia ter se atrasado. Além do mais, agora seria oficialmente uma vestal, teria que ter mais responsabilidade e etc,etc, etc... Às vezes, Sakura tinha a impressão de que as outras mulheres do Templo desdenhavam dela. Era uma sensação péssima.

Enquanto umas sacerdotisas preparavam os incensos, bálsamos e óleos, outras vestiam Sakura com um longo vestido branco. Era cheio de laços e fitas, mas tão leve que mais parecia uma camisola do que qualquer outra coisa. Ao som de uma harpa e dos cantos das sacerdotisas, o ritual começava...

* * *

><p>Após mostrar o quarto onde Sasuke deveria dormir por aquela noite, Tsunade resolveu mostrar-lhe todo o Templo e, mesmo a contragosto, apresentá-lo às vestais. Chegaram então, ao salão principal que estava lindo, todo decorado para a Cerimônia dos Incensos que era uma espécie de ritual de passagem de uma noviça à vestal. Tsunade, sem falar nada, parou e ficou observando, já que sua "filha" era o centro daquela vez.<p>

Sasuke observava todo o salão, do teto até o chão, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre uma linda garota de cabelos rosados. Várias sacerdotisas a rodeavam com incensos acesos nas mãos. A fumaça que subia perfumava todo o corpo dela, enquanto outra sacerdotisa banhava-lhe os pés com bálsamo e óleos. A garota dançava suavemente no centro do círculo, com os olhos fechados e as mãos erguidas para alto. O perfume permeava todo o salão. Sasuke imitou Tsunade e passou a observar a garota.

Dizer que ela era exótica era pouco. O soldado já havia visto muitas mulheres na vida, mas nenhuma com aquelas características. O cabelo num tom claro de rosa, os olhos verdes bem brilhantes, a pele clara parecendo creme...

Sakura abriu os olhos e ergueu o rosto para cima. Estava tão feliz! E, baixando a cabeça, começou a observar ao redor, enquanto dançava. Ela abriu um largo sorriso ao ver sua "mãe" na porta, mas então viu ao lado dela um garoto. Pele branca, cabelos o olhos negros. Tinha um olhar profundo e, definitivamente, era lindo demais!

O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto enquanto dançava, sempre virando o rosto na direção da porta onde Tsunade estava. E foi só então que a superiora percebeu que ambos, Sasuke e Sakura se olhavam. No mesmo instante tratou de retirar o militar dali e terminar de lhe mostrar o Templo.

Sakura correu para o quarto, assim que a cerimônia terminou. Ainda sentia o coração acelerado. Muito acelerado. Nossa! O que era aquilo? Nunca tinha sentido isso antes! Qual seria o nome dele? A garota nunca tinha visto nenhum cara parecido – não que já tivesse visto muitos outros homens antes, mas ela achava que sim... – nem na vila próxima nem em lugar algum. Ele não havia olhado pra ela de um jeito estranho ou assustador, pareceu mais um olhar de curiosidade. E era a curiosidade que lhe corroía o interior naquele momento.

Não pôde se conter. Saiu atrás de Tsunade. Tinha que saber quem era ele e porque estava ali. Correu para a sala de sua "mãe" e sem nem ao menos bater na porta, já foi entrando:

–Tsunade-sama, eu...

A garota parou de repente ao ver que o tal garoto estava lá. Sasuke também pareceu não esperar vê-la. Para interromper a cena, Tsunade interveio:

–Sakura, feche a porta e sente-se. Não tenho boas notícias.

Ela obedeceu, assustada. Não sabia se estava nervosa pelo o que iria ouvir ou porque estava do lado daquele rapaz.

–Filha, não estamos tão seguras quanto pensávamos. A guerra se aproxima. Este é Uchiha Sasuke, um dos capitães do exército. Está aqui para nos proteger. E logo chegarão outros soldados para montar guarda. Sasuke, como já sabe, esta é Haruno Sakura, minha "filha".

Ambos se cumprimentaram com acenos de cabeça, tentando ser o mais breves quanto possível e não se encararem novamente.

–O capitão Uchiha é quem está no comando dos soldados, portanto qualquer coisa que ocorra, deve ser reportada a ele, você entendeu? –Sakura concordou com a cabeça. –Bem, acho que agora podemos nos retirar para os nossos aposentos. Espero que nossa rotina não seja alterada... Sendo assim desejo-lhes uma boa noite.

Sakura e Sasuke saíram para o corredor. Andaram juntos em silêncio até defronte a porta de Sasuke. Pararam. Ambos pensavam em como se tratar com cordialidade. Sakura resolveu ser hospitaleira e educada.

–Espero que tenha uma boa noite e não hesite em procurar alguma de nós se precisar de alguma coisa. –Em seguida, ela sorriu e Sasuke conseguiu sentir o calor da recepção sincera dela preencher-lhe o peito. Acenou e agradeceu, também desejando à garota boa noite.

Sasuke entrou em seu quarto e calmamente se arrumou para dormir. Mas o cheiro de cerejeiras o acompanhou, não deixando que ele dormisse. Ele não sabia, mas Sakura também não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

**Fim do cap 3**

* * *

><p><em>Notas da autora: Olá pessoas! Sim, essa fic é a antiga "O Amor que Nasce Entre as Cinzas". Eu resolvi reescrevê-la por completo, pq eu gosto da história, mas como eu a tinha começado aos 17 anos, o começo dela estava muito mal escrito xD<em>

_Mesmo quem já tinha lido é bom ler novamente, pois ela está muito diferente da original com novos eventos e tudo o mais._

_Beijos!_


	4. um Plano Perigoso

**Antes de mais nada: **_Eu sei, eu sei que estou muito sumida. Sinto muito por esse transtorno a vocês leitores! Eu estou saindo do meu atual emprego agora, pq eu não tenho mais vida nele. Não sei o que farei a seguir, mas espero ter tempo de, se não terminar, pelo menos atualizar mais todas as minhas histórias._

_PS. Fogo e Sangue não é uma história nova. Ela é um recontagem da antiga "O Amor que Nasce Entre as Cinzas". _

_Tenham paciência comigo que nós chegaremos lá!_

* * *

><p><strong>Fogo e Sangue<strong>

**Capítulo 4 – Um Plano Perigoso**

Não demorou muito para que os outros soldados do pelotão de Sasuke chegassem até o Templo e começassem a montar suas barracas e organizarem seus pertences e equipamentos. Novos cavalos, um mais lindo que o outro, também foram trazidos e as sacerdotisas ficaram encarregadas de ajudar os soldados a tratá-los no estábulo do local. Um grupo de vestais foi designado para auxiliar os homens também no reconhecimento da área, instalações entre outras coisas. Tsunade realizou uma reunião conjunta entre todos do Templo e do exército para fixar as regras.

Nenhum homem era permitido dentro do prédio do Templo sendo o capitão Uchiha a única exceção. Todas as vestais atenderiam a um toque de recolher ao pôr-do-sol, não lhes sendo permitida a circulação pelos arredores do Templo após isso. Os soldados também ficariam responsáveis por auxiliar nas tarefas diárias como a limpeza, jardinagem, cultivo de lavoura, trato dos cavalos, consertos e reparos e o que mais se fizesse necessário – digamos que Tsunade não estava afim de ter aquele bando de homens no local sem fazer nada. Os encarregados das tarefas obedeceriam uma escala semanal feita pelo capitão. Nenhum soldado poderia interromper as atividades do Templo sob hipótese alguma. Deveriam também se atentar para não profanar o solo ou as instalações – e aqui apareceu uma lista enorme de coisas que poderiam profanar os ditos locais. Por último e com certeza não menos importante: Era expressamente proibido o envolvimento físico/sentimental entre os soldados e as moças do Templo. Neste ponto, ambos Sasuke e Tsunade dirigiram uma olhada feia para os soldados no local – era esperado que eles tivessem disciplina o suficiente pra isso.

Estando todos dispensados, Sasuke voltou à sua tenda encontrando seu melhor amigo no caminho: Naruto Uzumaki. Os dois haviam se conhecido nos dias de recrutas na base do exército e se tornado muito próximos desde então, embora a personalidade extremamente expansiva do loiro irritasse o capitão constantemente.

-Cara! O que deu em você pra aceitar uma missão dessas? Eu até queria umas férias, mas a coisa está feia no fronte...

-Hum. –Não era sempre que Sasuke se prestava a responder as perguntas de Naruto que já acostumado com isso, continuou falando.

-Tem cada garota bonita aqui... Uma pena esses negócios de voto e tal...

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça pra olhar ao redor e viu várias vestais e sacerdotisas andando de um lado pra outro em seus vestidos brancos realizando diversas tarefas. De fato, algumas eram mesmo bonitas, mas que importância tinha? Ino e as outras mulheres haviam vindo junto – pra horror de Tsunade que só aceitou quando pensou que seria melhor os homens terem alguma "distração".

-Aquela ali então... Deve ser a mais bonita do Templo.

O capitão moveu a cabeça para olhar na direção que Naruto olhava e contemplou Sakura saindo da porta da cozinha com um jarro de barro no ombro direito. Por mais que odiasse admitir, o loiro tinha razão; por mais bonitas que as outras fossem, nenhuma sequer chegava perto de Sakura com seus traços únicos.

-Você tem razão. –Sasuke finalmente respondeu. –Mas aquela é tratada como filha da superiora Tsunade; cabeças vão rolar se alguém sonhar em se aproximar dela.

Sasuke não havia falado como uma ameaça ou aviso, mas Naruto sabia bem o que isso significava. Segundo a legislação da época, tudo o que era separado para o sagrado não poderia ser maculado. Um soldado fazer isso traria desonra ao Exército. Era considerado um crime grave.

-Ah... Relaxe, Sasuke. Você sabe que nenhum de nós vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas ao observar Sakura voltando do poço com o jarro cheio d'água lhe veio a sensação de que alguma coisa ia sair errado.

* * *

><p>Sakura entrou na cozinha com o jarro cheio de água e o depositou ao lado da sacerdotisa cozinheira que a agradeceu por ter buscado mais água para ela. Em seguida a garota foi procurar a sacerdotisa responsável pela atribuição de tarefas para saber o que mais ela precisava fazer. Porém antes que ela encontrasse a tal sacerdotisa, uma outra vestal veio até ela dizendo que Tsunade a estava chamando. Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, mas atendeu e foi até a sala da superiora.<p>

-Entre querida.

A garota entrou e após uma reverência graciosa sentou-se à frente da mesa de Tsunade.

-Eu vou precisar de você pra algo muito importante. Você deve saber que aquele homem, Kakashi, é meu amigo já há muitos anos e sei que ele estava pensando no melhor pra nós ao trazer o capitão Uchiha pra cá pra nos vigiar. Mas eu não confio nesse rapaz. Eu o acho jovem demais e possivelmente imaturo demais pra esse serviço. Soldados como ele que só conheceram a guerra ficam confusos em tempos de paz. Portanto, eu quero que você o vigie de perto.

Nesse momento, os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

-Quero que você se aproxime dele e ganhe sua confiança, então me relate tudo o que ele tem feito e tudo o mais que você vir acontecer nesse acampamento. Não me esconda nada! Entendeu?

A garota engoliu em seco.

-Sim senhora.

Tsunade sorriu.

-Ótimo! Pode começar agora mesmo. Vou dispensar você de suas obrigações hoje pra conseguir começar a conversar com ele.

-Certo. –Sakura já estava se levantando para se retirar, quando Tsunade a chamou.

-Sakura. Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento com esse rapaz. Ele é perigoso. Haja o que houver, me prometa que é você que vai dominá-lo e não ele a você.

A vestal hesitou por um momento, nunca tinha estado nesse tipo de situação antes e achava que se Tsunade havia chegado ao ponto de mandá-la se aproximar de alguém que ela considera perigoso, era porque algo muito ruim estava por vir. Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez e assentiu, só então sendo liberada pela superiora.

* * *

><p>Estava ficando cada vez mais quente e já não havia mais nenhum resquício do inverno em parte alguma. Os soldados se esforçavam para cumprir todas as tarefas e organizar o acampamento o mais rápido possível para que as tralhas saíssem do caminho. O grupo de Sasuke consistia em 15 soldados; o segundo em comando era um excelente militar chamado Shikamaru Nara – considerado um gênio da arte da guerra, embora um tanto preguiçoso. Naruto Uzumaki não tinha nenhum cargo em específico, embora fosse também um soldado muito acima da média e frequentemente requisitado para missões de risco – ele e Sasuke estavam sempre juntos.<p>

Mal o loiro acabara de sair da tenda do capitão, o Uchiha sentiu uma pessoa entrar. De todas as que esperava, aquela nunca nem entraria na lista. Os cabelos róseos na altura dos ombros, a boca naturalmente rosada abrindo um branco sorriso e os olhos verdes preencheram sua visão, enquanto ele se dava conta que Sakura havia acabado de entrar em sua tenda. Sendo educada ela ficou parada na entrada por um momento.

-Com licença. –Ela disse suavemente. –Olá...

Alguma coisa no subconsciente de Sasuke o deixou inquieto. O que raios essa garota estava fazendo ali? O garoto reagiu como de costume: foi extremamente seco.

-Tsunade sabe que está aqui?

Sakura deu de ombros enquanto observava o interior da tenda despreocupadamente.

-Deve saber. Ela sempre sabe de tudo...

-Então o que faz aqui?

Ela sorriu.

-Fui encarregada de te ajudar.

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim, te ajudar. Preciso te mostrar todos os cantos do Templo, há algumas passagens secretas que praticamente ninguém conhece, entre outras coisas que possam ser úteis a você. Incluindo te mostrar a vila que existe aqui próxima. Você poderá encontrar algumas provisões à venda por lá.

Sakura falava de uma forma desinteressada, como se fosse mesmo questão de dever; ela pareceu mais distraída com as coisas dele do que a conversa em si. Isso deixou Sasuke mais relaxado. Se a garota havia sido designada para acompanhá-lo, então sua cabeça não corria perigo de rolar. Já que era assim, de fato a ajuda da garota seria interessante para que ele pudesse estar preparado caso o pior acontecesse. O capitão terminou de polir uma pequena adaga e a colocou dentro do kimono.

-Certo. Ordens de Tsunade,acredito.

-Isso mesmo, capitão.

Alguma coisa no modo como a garota pronunciou _capitão_ fez o sangue de Sasuke correr mais rápido e isso o alertou de novo.

"Se essa garota não fosse uma vestal, ela com certeza seria muito perigosa."

-Por onde começamos, então?

* * *

><p>Sakura havia sido rápida ao inventar a história que contara à Sasuke sobre ajudá-lo, mas seria fácil convencê-lo disso e a todos de que havia sido selecionada por Tsunade para guiar o capitão no que fosse necessário. A melhor parte é que não estava tão longe da verdade assim e a superiora com certeza não desmentiria caso ouvisse o que se passava.<p>

A garota apresentou todas as sacerdotisas responsáveis por alguma área da cozinha até a parte religiosa. Mostrou todos os acessos ao Templo para os viajantes, que nada mais eram do que trilhas e duas estradas que passavam por perto. Também mostrou a cachoeira onde gostava de nadar e onde ficava a plantação de ervas especiais – diferente do jardim e da estufa, essas plantas eram usadas nos rituais, portanto não deveriam ser consumidas e ficavam em uma área mais afastada.

Até que ambos visitassem todos os locais o sol já estava prestes a se pôr e Sasuke achou melhor que eles voltassem antes do toque de recolher. Porém, o militar foi surpreendido quando Sakura sorriu e disse que não era obrigada a obedecer, já que estava em "missão" de ajudar o capitão e ele poderia precisar dela a qualquer momento.

Por algum motivo, Sasuke pensou que aquilo cheirava a problema.

Ou talvez fosse apenas a sua paranóia militar o impedindo de relaxar. Era esse seu principal objetivo naquela missão: um pouco de paz. A guerra já o havia desgastado muito; já tinha deixado nele muitas marcas. Era hora de parar um pouco e se reorganizar para poder definir o que seria feito dali pra frente em sua vida.

E por algum motivo novamente, Sasuke estava achando que paz não era o que encontraria ali.

Sakura estava muito nervosa por estar perto do capitão. Primeiro por ele ser homem e a garota não ter qualquer experiência com ninguém do sexo masculino. Segundo porque ele parecia mesmo assustador. Estava sempre sério, com cara de quem não gostou de absolutamente do que viu na vida inteira e pronto pra atacar o que quer que fosse a qualquer momento. Talvez isso pudesse fazê-la se sentir segura; afinal ele estava ali para protegê-la, mas... Poderia ele protegê-la de si mesmo?

A garota nunca havia tido uma vida social ou estudado as relações humanas, mas ela conhecia o suficiente para temer o mundo lá fora e temer os homens. Ela já tinha ouvido relatos horrendos sobre a violência que algumas mulheres sofriam nas mãos dos homens e ela sempre temera um dia ser pega por um deles. Agora ela estava cercada de soldados – não apenas figuras masculinas, mas soldados extremamente fortes e impossíveis de se combater. Só o que lhe restava, era tentar jogar a seu favor. De repente lhe bateu que o plano de Tsunade poderia ter mais um lado. Será que se ela se aproximasse de Sasuke, ele cuidaria dela de uma forma mais próxima? Será que Tsunade teria pensado nisso também, tudo para protegê-la do que pudesse vir sobre o Templo? Ela poderia confiar sua vida à Sasuke?

Se despediram quando já era noite. O dia passado juntos fora um tanto estranho já que apenas conversaram sobre o que estava sendo mostrado; não houve diálogo de fato. Sasuke observou e absorveu toda informação que podia, tentando lembrar ao máximo tudo que pudesse vir a ser útil. Mas no fim das contas, tudo o que conseguiu se lembrar quando tentou dormir aquela noite, foi como o cabelo rosa combinava com o verde dos olhos.

**Fim do cap. 4**

* * *

><p><em>Notas da autora: Capítulo INTEIRAMENTE diferente! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

**EXPLICAÇÃO**

* * *

><p>Olá leitores e leitoras.<p>

Estou usando esse espaço (torcendo para o Fanfiction não deletar) para explicar a falta de atualizações. **EU NÃO ABANDONEI NENHUMA FIC. **

Primeiramente, o problema era meu trabalho que estava me consumindo tanto que eu fui parar no hospital e tive que pedir demissão por não aguentar mais. Depois disso eu tive um enorme bloqueio. Eu fui fazendo tudo o q conseguia, meus designs, atualizei meu blog (thisiskeyko. com), mas não consegui escrever, nenhuma das histórias.

Por fim, quando tentei me forçar a escrever... bem, tive meu coração partido horrivelmente.

Me desculpem, eu quero terminar, mas no atual estado em que estou eu não consigo escrever nada feliz, nada bom.

Só peço pra que continuem com seus alertas de e-mail, pq quando eu sair dessa fase (eu espero conseguir pq tá doendo muito) eu vou voltar a escrever e terminar todas as histórias, principalmente Silêncio que está quase no fim.

Obrigada por terem lido e acompanhado até aqui. Vocês que deixam review sempre foram minha razão de continuar escrevendo e eu agradeço muito todo o apoio que vocês me deram.

Até breve, espero.


	6. Conhecendo

**Fogo e Sangue**

**Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo**

-Bom, acho que já mostrei tudo o que havia para mostrar. –Disse Sakura parando de andar na base de uma colina e se virando para ver seu silencioso acompanhante.

Sasuke vinha logo atrás da garota e ao invés de parar subiu a colina para obter uma vista melhor lá de cima. Sakura o seguiu e também se pôs a observar o local. Do topo se podia ver todo o Templo, as instalações, o acampamento militar e até a vila civil mais próxima.

-Aqui daria um excelente posto de observação. –O capitão murmurou. –A vista é incrível.

-É mesmo. –Sakura concordou.

Três dias após a chegada dos militares, Sakura ainda estava em sua missão de ajudar Sasuke com tudo o que ele precisava saber. O militar e a vestal passavam a maior parte do dia andando pra cima e pra baixo enquanto Sasuke ainda estabelecia ordem e a nova rotina de seu pelotão. Tsunade estava satisfeita com tudo o que tinha acontecido até o momento. Apesar de um tanto barulhentos, os soldados estavam se mostrando muito úteis, afinal em um lugar onde só há mulheres, homens fazem falta pra uma tarefa ou outra. Em frente ao acampamento, a superiora viu sua filha e o capitão no topo da colina; ambos apontavam algumas direções enquanto Sakura parecia explicar algumas coisas. A loira sorriu pra si mesma, só ela sabendo como sua filha estava cumprindo direitinho o combinado. Se tudo desse certo, eles passariam por aquele período de guerra sem incidentes – e que Kami ajudasse que a guerra acabasse logo.

-Opa. –Sakura disse após um momento. –Me esqueci de te mostrar os túneis.

-As passagens que você me falou?

-Sim. Bom, já está ficando tarde e eu preciso ajudar no jantar. Posso te mostrar amanhã. A gente também poderia aproveitar e ir até a vila pra você conhecer.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas anuiu com a cabeça, já iniciando a descida da colina. Chegaram à base e encontraram Naruto que os cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso.

-Olá Sakura-chan! Como vai?

Sakura sorriu de volta.

-Tudo bem, Naruto e você?

-Teme não foi mal educado com você, não é? –Disse o loiro olhando feio para Sasuke que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Eu sei como tratar uma mulher educamente. –Foi a resposta do capitão. –Ao contrário de você tagarela.

-Hei! Eu sou muito melhor cavaleiro do que você!

-É "cavalheiro", imbecil...

Sakura riu da interação dos dois. Desde que Naruto havia sido apresentado a ela, a garota esperava encontrá-lo sempre pra poder rir mais um pouco das besteiras do loiro. E também porque Sasuke não parecia tão fechado ou assustador enquanto brigava com Naruto. Era como se aquele fosse um lado dele que a garota ainda desconhecia. Ou melhor, ela ainda desconhecia tudo dele. Sasuke não era de conversar e por mais que houvesse aceitado a ajuda dela e andasse com ela pra tudo quanto é canto, ele parecia evitá-la diretamente, como se ele se sentisse incomodado com a presença dela. Sakura até tentava não falar muito, pra não ser irritante, mas nunca funcionava pois ela não aguentava o silêncio constrangedor por muito tempo, mas até o momento não havia conseguido engajar uma conversa decente que fosse. Sasuke realmente a evitava e fazia isso por considerar a garota uma ameaça. Explicando melhor, Sakura era tentadora quando examinada de perto e ultimamente ela estava perto dele o tempo todo e o garoto se esforçava para não dar a ela mais atenção do que deveria, pois se ele parasse para pensar no cabelo brilhante, na pele que deveria ser macia, nas curvas do corpo delineadas pelo vestido branco, na boca que parecia ser tão gostosa... Se ele realmente deixasse essas informações saírem do subconsciente e lhe invadirem a cabeça, ele entraria em um caminho sem volta. Por isso a atitude seca e desinteressada para com ela. Já Naruto era totalmente diferente. O loiro era sorridente e expansivo, parecia feliz o tempo todo e Sakura descobriu que gostava da companhia dele e por incrível que pareça, as coisas ficavam ainda mais divertidas com Sasuke por perto. Logo, os três já haviam estabelecido uma amizade.

-Então, Sakura-chan, os soldados vão fazer uma cantoria com violão daqui a pouco, não quer vir também?

Teoricamente, Sakura não poderia ficar, uma vez que o sol já estava se pondo, mas estando na missão de vigiar Sasuke a garota aceitou o convite e logo foi avisar Tsunade onde estaria aquela noite. Logo, o jantar já estava pronto e servido para as noviças, vestais e sacerdotisas em uma enorme mesa de jantar no salão principal. Após as orações, as moças se puseram a comer. Nem bem o jantar estava na metade quando Sakura pediu licença e se retirou, provocando cochichos entre as religiosas. Logo Tsunade tomou a palavra.

-Fiquem quietas. Sakura está sob meu comando vigiando os soldados e o capitão de perto para garantir nossa segurança. Se vocês podem dormir tranquilas à noite é graças a ela. Não preciso nem avisá-las que nenhum deles deve saber que esse é o objetivo dela ao se aproximar deles. Se algum dos soldados descobrir haverá punição para a moça tagarela que soltou o que não deveria. Entenderam?

Todas as moças anuiram e voltaram a comer.

-Garantir nossa segurança... Sei... –Sussurrou uma vestal chamada Yuna para sua melhor amiga Rikku. –Ela está é vigiando os músculos do capitão, isso sim.

-Mas também... –Respondeu Rikku também cochichando. –Um homem bonito como aquele... Quem é que não estaria se tivesse a chance?

Yuna detestava Sakura, simplesmente por esta ter sido adotada pela superiora e sempre ser a exceção de todas as regras. Sakura podia ter duas sobremesas, Sakura podia mudar a própria escala de tarefas, Sakura tinha um quarto apenas pra ela e agora Sakura era a única que não respeitava o toque de recolher. Yuna julgava Sakura como sendo muito mimada e era muito injusto que ela tivesse direito a tudo, enquanto as outras não podiam fazer nada. Mas essa agora poderia ser a oportunidade de ouro da garota de acabar com o reinado e a mordomia da rosadinha. Era só esperar ela escorregar...

Enquanto isso, Sakura se aproximava da roda de soldados em torno de uma fogueira, com certo receio. É claro que tinha sido convidada, mas além dela as únicas mulheres no local eram as prostitutas que seguiam o pelotão. Será que ali era lugar pra ela? Não demorou muito para que Naruto avistasse a garota e acenasse para que ela se sentasse entre ele e Sasuke. No mesmo instante o coração dela acelerou. Era isso o que acontecia sempre que ela se aproximava de Sasuke. Obviamente, a reação era toda vez ignorada.

A vestal se surpreendeu com os soldados ao acompanhar a cantoria. Em geral, a maioria dos homens cantava bem mal, mas havia dois ou três que eram afinados e o rapaz que tocava o violão o fazia muito bem. As músicas variavam de temas, algumas eram sobre partes diferentes do Japão – um certo saudosismo para os soldados que estavam longe de casa – outras eram sobre grandes heróis de guerra e batalhas épicas.

No meio de uma das canções, Sakura percebeu que quase ao lado de Naruto, um soldado estava em um amasso daqueles com uma das mulheres. Notando a direção do olhar da vestal, Naruto viu o casal e logo deu uma pisada na perna do soldado, indicando com a cabeça que era melhor eles saírem dali, já que o desconforto de Sakura era visível. O casal se levantou e foi em direção à uma das tendas.

Normalmente os soldados não se importavam com aquilo, mas tendo a vestal ali eles até estavam se esforçando para não ter um ambiente que pudesse prejudicá-la de alguma forma. Sakura era quase como uma santa, inocente e imaculada, não era como se ela estivesse acostumada com cenas como aquela. No entanto, a garota não pôde deixar de ter sua curiosidade atiçada, mesmo tendo evitado ao máximo olhar. No pouco que viu ela observou principalmente aquilo que sabia que era um beijo. O fogo daquele soldado com aquela mulher era tanto que até foi possível ver suas línguas entrando em contato e por um instante Sakura realmente quis saber se aquilo era bom como diziam; parecia um tanto nojento. E pensar que, agora que fizera o voto de castidade, ela nunca iria descobrir...

Duas músicas depois e Ino apareceu, saída de uma das tendas, caminhando do outro lado do círculo. Sakura a viu andar casualmente, até parar em frente a Sasuke do lado oposto da fogueira e então sorrir e morder o lábio inferior. A rosada observou a outra garota por um momento. Viu o lindo cabelo loiríssimo, a pele clara, o corpo perfeito e a expressão de quem sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Não demorou nada para que Sasuke se levantasse e fosse até ela. O círculo de soldados permaneceu cantando, alguns sem nem notarem a saída do capitão. A vestal o acompanhou com o olhar e o viu agarrar a loira pela cintura e beijar-lhe a boca em seguida saindo com ela. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio ou adivinho para saber o que eles iriam fazer e Sakura sabia de onde vinham os bebês. Também sabia que as pessoas não faziam aquilo somente quando queriam bebês. Por mais que, tecnicamente, não tivesse motivo algum, Sakura se sentiu decepcionada, triste até.

A garota tentou disfarçar e sorriu para Naruto, mas pouco tempo depois se levantou e disse que precisava se deitar. Naruto sorriu de volta e disse que ela estava convidada para a próxima cantoria e sempre que quisesse. Sakura agradeceu e voltou ao Templo. Entrou em seu quarto e demorou pra conseguir dormir. Não havia motivos pra isso, mas aquela cena a tinha abalado.

E Naruto percebeu.

No dia seguinte o loiro foi até seu melhor amigo logo pela manhã. O capitão estava em sua tenda terminando de se trocar para iniciar mais um dia de trabalho no acampamento.

-Bom dia. – Naruto cumprimentou.

-Hn. – veio a resposta padrão.

-Precisava daquilo ontem?

Sasuke se voltou para o loiro.

-Daquilo o quê?

-Você saindo com a Ino daquele jeito. Até cego via bem o que vocês iam fazer.

Sasuke desviou o olhar quando viu que o assunto não era tão sério como ele tinha pensado.

-Você fala como seu eu tivesse transado com ela na frente de todo mundo...

-Tudo bem, não foi assim, mas a Sakura estava lá... É uma vestal, ficou constrangida, coitada. Esse pelotão tá precisando de umas boas maneiras...

-Olha só quem fala... – o tom de Sasuke saiu extremamente sarcástico.

-Ah... Qual é. – Naruto emburrou a cara. – Não fui eu que ficou de agarramento na frente da vestal. Babaca. E se ela não quiser mais vir pras cantorias, hein?

-E por que se incomoda tanto com isso?

Naruto quase engasgou.

-Ué, se você quer continuar a ser o idiota que é, me inclua fora dessa.

Definitivamente, Naruto tinha sorte por ser amigo pessoal de Sasuke, só assim para xingar o capitão e ficar por isso mesmo.

-Tudo bem. Diga aos homens pra se comportarem e marque outra cantoria. Dessa vez fica tudo dentro dos conformes.

E tendo dito isso, Sasuke saiu de sua tenda já indo em direção ao estábulo, mas duas coisas não saíram de sua cabeça: Sakura ficando constrangida ao vê-lo com Ino e por que Naruto se aborreceu com isso?

* * *

><p>Vento era um excelente cavalo. Tinha a pelagem inteiramente branca e corria com grande velocidade, o que justificava seu nome. Sasuke tinha muito orgulho de sua montaria e todo dia pela manhã ele tirava o animal do estábulo e o levava para se exercitar. Uma volta, duas, mais duas no sentido contrário, pulando alguns obstáculos improvisados... Tudo isso sem reparar que estava sendo observado. No lado mais distante da cerca um cabelo cor de rosa à altura da cintura se destacava no meio da folhagem verde vivo. Mesmo tendo percebido a presença da garota, Sasuke a ignorou e continuou exercitando Vento.<p>

De novo aquela sensação; Sakura não precisava fazer nada pra prender a atenção de Sasuke, era como se a presença dela exigisse ser notada. Tinha sido assim na noite anterior. Mesmo ao se levantar e ir até Ino, o militar conseguiu sentir o olhar verde brilhante da garota o seguindo, penetrando em suas costas e mesmo que morresse não iria admitir que se sentiu como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Mas o que raios era isso? Desde quando ele tinha que dar satisfações a quem quer que fosse do que fazia ou deixava de fazer? E com isso o mal humor rotineiro ficava pior. Sakura era irritante, mesmo de boca fechada e sem ter feito nada. Irritava, o incomodava, não o deixava em paz. E... por quê?

Após belos quarenta minutos ou mais ignorando-a completamente, Sasuke encerrou a sessão de exercícios com o cavalo e agora era hora de cumprimentá-la. Impressionante Sakura ter ficado lá mesmo tendo sido ignorada; o garoto chegou à conclusão que ela deveria mesmo estar sendo obrigada por Tsunade à ajudá-lo, senão já teria ido embora. Entretanto lá estava ela, sorrindo.

-Bom dia, capitão.

-Hm.

Sakura tentava ao máximo ser simpática, mas Sasuke tirava qualquer um do sério. Mesmo assim continuou sorrindo; ela não poderia decepcionar Tsunade!

-Eu precisava de uma ajudinha. – os olhos verdes brilharam mais ainda e o sorriso se alargou um pouco mais nos cantos da boca rosada e carnuda... Ai céus...

Pouco tempo depois Sasuke se viu observando com a testa franzida um buraco de tamanho médio no canto entre uma parede e o teto do quarto de Sakura e pensando por que ele tinha aceitado ir ver o "serviço" pra começo de conversa...

-Como pode ver, capitão, esse buraco está deixando até mesmo bichos do mato entrarem no quarto da Sakura. – dizia Tsunade calmamente. –Consegue consertar?

-Como isso aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

-Não sabemos. – veio a voz de Sakura de algum ponto atrás do capitão. –Acho que começou a deteriorar e com as últimas chuvas cedeu de vez...

Sasuke bufou de leve e se voltou para as duas mulheres.

-É possível consertar, mas vou precisar de materiais.

-Tudo bem. – disse Tsunade. –Vou disponibilizar um valor e você pode ir até a vila próxima comprar o que for necessário e...

-Sakura. – uma vestal interrompeu aparecendo na porta –Sua amiga Hinata está aí. –No mesmo instante Sakura sorriu e saiu saltitando para encontrar a amiga.

Tsunade suspirou.

-Enfim, venha comigo capitão e lhe darei a quantia. Tem algum problema? Pode ir até a vila agora?

Sasuke teve uma vontade enorme de dizer que não seria possível ou até de terceirizar o serviço e mandar outro soldado em seu lugar, mas conhecer a vila seria útil e pelo menos lhe daria um tempo de paz longe da vigilância eterna de Tsunade e longe de... Sakura.

-Tudo bem. Só preciso colocar meu vice no comando e selar o cavalo.

-Ah! Maravilha! Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas ter vocês por perto tem facilitado muito a nossa vida! – A loira riu alto enquanto saía do aposento em direção à sua sala.

Meia hora depois e Sasuke já se preparava para sair com Vento. Levou o cavalo até a saída principal do terreno do Templo e... Sakura estava lá com uma garota de cabelos escuros, provavelmente Hinata, já que Sasuke nunca a tinha visto antes. Mas seria possível... Logo a vestal sorriu.

-Capitão, esta é Hinata, minha melhor amiga. – tal garota balançou a cabeça e pareceu tímida demais para o cumprimentar em voz alta. –Ela mora na vila e como precisa ir embora, Tsunade pediu para que o senhor nos escoltasse.

"Senhor?" Sasuke pensou, mas não disse nada. Concordou acenando e desceu do cavalo. Ao ver a cara de surpresa de ambas as garotas, logo explicou.

-Montem vocês, eu vou guiando o Vento. Não se preocupem, ele é manso. –ainda assim as garotas hesitaram. Sasuke nunca tinha sido muito bom com cavalheirismo ou cortesia e já começava a se arrepender de ter sido legal ao oferecer a montaria. –Hinata? Vem primeiro, te ajudo a subir.

A moça tremeu um pouco, mas foi em direção ao animal que nem se moveu. Ela tomou impulso e Sasuke a ajudou a subir logo indicando o local onde ela deveria segurar na sela. Agora era a vez de Sakura. Ela se aproximou e esticou os braços na direção do cavalo. O interessante de certos momentos na vida é quando existe algo além do que se percebe, é possível sentir mesmo quando se quer evitar. A garota tomou o impulso e logo Sasuke a segurou pela cintura para ajudá-la. O toque foi simples, mas foi o suficiente para lançar uma pequena fagulha no que se tornaria mais tarde em um grande palheiro altamente inflamável. Claro, ninguém sabia disso ainda. À Sakura restou tentar esconder o vermelho em suas bochechas.

O caminho até a vila foi tranquilo com as duas garotas conversando animadamente e Sasuke quieto guiando o cavalo pelas rédeas à frente. A vila era maior do que o militar esperava. Já havia muitos estabelecimentos logo na entrada, incluindo um ferreiro que era exatamente o que Sasuke precisava pra suas armas e as do pelotão. Deixaram Hinata na casa da garota e logo Sasuke comprou o que precisava para arrumar o quarto de Sakura.

Na volta para o templo, Sasuke novamente ajudou Sakura a subir no cavalo segurando-a pela cintura. E novamente o vermelho nas bochechas da garota. Sakura já estava lutando contra isso, enquanto se chamava de idiota mentalmente quando percebeu que Sasuke havia montado também. Estava sentado atrás dela, com as pernas e os braços a envolvendo enquanto segurava as rédeas na frente do corpo da garota. Pela primeira vez na vida, Sakura tinha um contato assim com um homem e que homem... Logo o cheiro dele já tinha impregnado o ar ao redor da garota, a forma como o corpo dele acolhia o dela a fez ficar tonta.

Até aquele momento, Sakura não fazia ideia do quanto o toque poderia ser maravilhoso. Sasuke encostar nela foi o início do despertar da garota. Cada célula respondeu de uma forma diferente, a maioria gritando sinais confusos, num misto de aflição e prazer. A princípio, foi tanta informação bombardeada em seu cérebro por ter todo o corpo respondendo de uma vez só, que Sakura não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada, só o toque dele... Talvez fosse por isso que as noviças eram proibidas de serem tocadas, mas Sakura sempre achou que um contato inocente como aquele, não oferecia mal algum. Percebeu na prática que as coisas não são como ela achava e talvez fosse melhor distrair sua mente com alguma outra coisa.

-Desculpe perguntar... –Sakura começou a falar quando percebeu que precisava parar de pensar no corpo de Sasuke atrás do seu. –E a sua família?

Era uma pergunta um tanto intrusiva, mas a garota estava desesperada por distração. Sasuke não respondeu. Claro, ele não iria responder.

-Perdão... –a garota sussurrou depois que vários minutos de silêncio comprovaram que o capitão não estava mesmo afim de responder. Sakura ficou um pouco incomodada, aquela sensação triste lhe sobreveio novamente. Mas pelos menos isso serviu para tirar-lhe a atenção do contato que ambos estavam tendo.

-Eu... Não tenho família.

Sakura demorou para processar a informação de que enfim Sasuke havia decidido responder. E então, ela percebeu o significado do que ele havia dito.

-Sinto muito... Eu não deveria ter perguntado. Deve ser bem difícil pra você, me perdoe.

Surpreendentemente, Sasuke respondeu novamente.

-Não se preocupe. Eles morreram quando eu era criança, já estou acostumado.

-Você cresceu sozinho?

Não era intenção de Sakura continuar o assunto, mas quando percebeu, já tinha feito mais uma pergunta. Era só impressão dela ou Vento estava cavalgando bem mais devagar do que antes?

-Basicamente sim. Eu tinha um tutor que me arrumou um lugar pra morar e garantiu que eu conseguisse estudar, mas aos 8 anos de idade eu me vi vivendo sozinho.

Alguns momentos de silêncio.

-O que aconteceu?

Dessa vez a resposta demorou mais do que as anteriores. Sakura já tinha começado a pensar que dessa vez sim ela tinha ido longe demais, quando a resposta veio. Sasuke olhou para baixo e encontrou o olhar curioso de Sakura. De fato ele estava fazendo Vento cavalgar bem mais devagar – não que ele tivesse consciência disso; era seu subconsciente querendo que a viagem se demorasse um pouco mais. O capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto a olhava.

-O que você entende de política?

Sakura também ergueu as sobrancelhas visivelmente surpresa com a pergunta.

-Não muito...

Sasuke soltou um suspiro.

-Bom, você deve saber que estamos em uma nova era, a era Meiji. [1] – Sakura afirmou com a cabeça. –Pois bem, meu pai sempre foi um grande apoiador do príncipe Matsuhito, principalmente quando o império começou. E pelo envolvimento militar dele e do meu irmão mais velho, minha família se tornou responsável pela prisão e condenação de vários samurais errantes que não concordavam com os novos rumos do país e estavam assassinando vários líderes do novo governo. Os Uchiha ficaram responsáveis então pela Polícia Militar de várias províncias. Mas um dia isso virou contra nós. Eu cheguei em casa, já quase a noite e encontrei minha mãe, meu pai e meu irmão mortos.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar de uma forma que nunca tinha sentido antes. Primeiro porque em dezoito anos de vida reclusa, a garota nunca havia presenciado a morte e imaginava o quanto isso era doloroso e segundo porque havia algo nos olhos de Sasuke. Mesmo ele não a olhando mais diretamente, a vestal pôde ver – aquele homem carregava uma cicatriz enorme de uma ferida ainda não curada e que, no caso, talvez não se curasse nunca completamente.

Podemos dizer que o primeiro sentimento que Sakura teve por Sasuke foi compaixão.

-Eu sei quem foi o espadachim que os matou, mas até hoje não consegui encontrá-lo.

-Foi por isso que entrou para o Exército também. –Sakura não perguntou, ela afirmou e sua convicção de que esse tinha sido o motivo para Sasuke entrar na carreira militar o pegou de surpresa – ela estava certa.

-Sim... –Ele respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos verde-esmeralda.

De repente, Sakura estendeu a mão direita e tocou o rapaz na bochecha. Sasuke se assustou com o toque repentino e acabou por fazer Vento parar, puxando-lhe as rédeas. Porém Sakura não retirou sua mão e tampouco Sasuke se mexeu. A garota olhava atentamente dentro do olhos escuros do capitão e ele percebeu que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com ela. Após alguns instantes assim, ela finalmente começou a falar.

-Você quer vingança. Você tem o rosto desse homem marcado na sua cabeça. Você tem pesadelos onde vê sua família morta mesmo dentro da sua tenda aqui. Você veio para cá porque precisa de paz, mas o seu ódio está te envenenado por dentro e se você não ouvir os conselhos dos que se importam com você... –Nesse ponto o rosto de Sakura se torceu em uma expressão dolorosa. –Estará morto dentro de três anos e não será pelo fio da espada de quem você tanto procura.

Só então a garota retirou sua mão do rosto do rapaz e respirando fundo pareceu ter acordado de um transe, inspirando rapidamente como quem quase morreu afogado. Sasuke permaneceu estático tentando entender o que raios tinha acontecido e absorvendo cada palavra dita pela garota.

-Me desculpe. –Sakura tratou de dizer assim que normalizou a respiração.

-O que foi isso? – Sasuke soou mais seco do que nunca. A garota hesitou.

-Eu... Eu vejo coisas... Tsunade diz que é um dom. Eu sinto muito, eu não quis assustá-lo.

O capitão franziu o cenho em uma expressão extremamente dura.

-Você não sabe nada sobre mim. –Foi a resposta fria. E logo Vento estava cavalgando a toda velocidade e nenhuma palavra mais foi trocada entre os dois, nem mesmo quando Sasuke foi até o quarto de Sakura consertar o buraco em sua parede.

Sakura lhe agradeceu com um enorme sorriso, porém o capitão a olhou nos olhos brevemente e se retirou.

À noite, as palavras de Kakashi ecoaram na cabeça do jovem militar: "Desista de sua vingança".

Mas como raios Sakura poderia saber que ele havia sido aconselhado assim? Como ela sabia sobre seus pesadelos? Será que ainda por cima a garota poderia ser uma vidente ou algo do tipo? E o que mais ela conseguiria saber? Se ela conseguia ver que dentro dele havia ódio... Poderia ela detectar outros sentimentos?

Não que Sasuke pudesse sentir alguma outra coisa além de ódio, mas por algum motivo aquela possibilidade não o deixou dormir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__ – [1]Era Meiji (1867 – 1902) Essa história se passa em meados de 1880._

_Bom, olá. Sei que estou sumida, mas atualizei **Silêncio** "recentemente" e ela está prestes a acabar. Eu estava com a intenção de colocar todas as histórias em hiatus indefinidos, mas fiquei com dó delas e de vocês. Portanto decidi que mesmo a passos de tartaruga, continuarei atualizando todas as histórias até que consiga terminá-las._

_Obrigada pela paciência comigo!_

_Se quiserem me acompanhar eu tenho um blog thisiskeyko . com_


	7. Futuro Incerto

Cap. 6 – Futuro incerto

Após o incidente estranho com Sakura, Sasuke resolveu afastá-la de uma vez por todas. Ela já tinha lhe mostrado praticamente tudo, não precisava mais ficar em sua cola o tempo todo. Pelos três dias seguintes o capitão conseguiu se livrar da garota inventando desculpas e ocupações para não poder ir ver os túneis – última coisa a ser vista – e pra não prestar nenhum serviço à Tsunade dentro do Templo.

Já fazia um mês desde a chegada da tropa e a rotina já estava estabelecida. No entanto, cada vez mais Sasuke tinha a sensação que a paz que tanto procurava não estava ali – ali estava alguma outra coisa. Não que o jovem acreditasse em destino ou outras baboseiras espirituais do tipo, era só aquela sensação.

Provavelmente todo mundo já teve "aquela sensação". Talvez um dia você participe de um sorteio e tenha a sensação de que está com sorte e no fim é sorteado, ou talvez faça uma prova já sabendo de alguma forma que não vai passar. Sasuke tinha essa sensação que vir até o Templo lhe traria algo novo e algo grande – mas o que raios poderia ser?

O treino com os soldados já havia acabado pelo dia e o clima estava bem abafado; problemas do Japão: falta de brisa. O suor escorria a partir de seu pescoço até seu peito e abdôme o deixando fosse uma boa ideia ir até aquela cachoeira que Sakura havia lhe mostrado e aproveitar pra relaxar os músculos tensos na água corrente. O capitão pegou mais uma muda de roupas em sua tenda, avisou Shikamaru de onde estaria e saiu para tomar seu banho e pensar na vida, afinal quem não pensa na vida enquanto toma uma ducha?

A água fria era um alívio em um dia quente. Sentada atrás da maior rocha existente bem perto da queda d'água da cachoeira, Sakura se refugiava para lavar seu cabelo em paz, sabendo que ali não seria vista por ninguém. Enquanto isso ela pensava em como a vida tinha mudado em um mês. Antes disso era tudo muito simples, ela vivia no Templo, apenas com mulheres e seria uma sacerdotisa de Kami pro resto da vida. Homens eram quase uma lenda; só os encontrava quando ia até a vila, mas eles não faziam parte de sua rotina. Agora ela estava cercada deles e entre eles havia aquele, o dono dos olhos cor de carvão com cabelos tão escuros quanto. Sakura só queria entender porque ele agora dominava seus pensamentos. A garota ia dormir pensando nele e acordava pensando nele. Um verdadeiro mistério, já que Sasuke era fechado, sério e um tanto rude.

Isso a deixava tão irritada! Sakura sempre tinha se dedicado ao Templo e a ajudar a todas as suas companheiras e já havia aceitado sua vocação para o voto de castidade e de servidão eternas, por que agora toda essa bagunça dentro de si mesma? Ela não poderia ser tão idiota. A guerra logo iria acabar (se Deus quiser) e em breve todos eles iriam embora e a vida ia voltar ao normal. É claro que naquele momento ela ficaria afetada – não estava acostumada, mas assim que se acostumasse com os soldados de vez, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. Isso mesmo, Sakura tinha que se concentrar em tudo que a tinham ensinado desde sua infância naquele lugar. Ser sacerdotisa era seu destino e ela já amava esse futuro. Tsunade ficaria orgulhosa e a garota daria seu melhor para servir Kami, o Templo e suas companheiras. A vestal já podia sentir seu espírito renovado, com uma nova determinação dentro de si. Ela não poderia se deixar vencer tão facilmente ainda mais por motivos tão triviais que logo a deixariam em paz.

Enquanto ainda estava perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, o som de alguém mergulhando no rio a fez saltar de susto. "Ah não..." Ela pensou "Por que logo agora alguém vem perturbar meu descanso?" A garota bisbilhotou por detrás da rocha, ainda escondida das vistas de quem quer que fosse. Foi bem a tempo de ver o capitão Sasuke emergindo de seu mergulho. Cabelo molhado jogado para trás, olhos fechados e abdôme e peitoral completamente expostos – e agora completamente molhados também. Ai meu Deus, que homem era aquele? Os músculos do braço direito se contraíam enquanto ele passava a mão pelo cabelo escuro. A pele clara ficava ainda mais evidente com a luz do sol diretamente sobre ele. A boca entreaberta pingando e a expressão séria. Tudo naquele homem parecia perfeito; como se tivesse sido perfeitamente desenhado. E tinha, oras – aquele ali tinha sido uma obra prima de Deus, feita sem qualquer preguiça e com muito capricho!

Sakura estava boquiaberta. Literalmente. Logo sentiu seu rosto esquentar, sua respiração ficar entrecortada e seu coração disparar loucamente. Mas que raios é isso? Sakura não poderia estar sentindo tudo isso só porque estava vendo aquele homem muito mais do que bonito se banhar na frente dela, não é? Essas coisas não acontecem. Como ela poderia reagir assim à visão de alguém? Isso é normal? Esse era um daqueles momentos que deixavam Sakura completamente perdida. Ela não sabia como lidar com as sensações, com as emoções, o turbilhão de pensamentos e principalmente com suas reações físicas – ela só sabia que olhar pra ele era um prazer. Se ele não fosse tão seco e rude, seria infinitamente agradável tê-lo por perto.

Os pensamentos da vestal foram interrompidos quando uma voz feminina se fez ouvir da margem do riacho. Sakura moveu um pouco mais a cabeça pra ver quem era. Com desgosto concluiu que era Ino.

-Boa tarde, Sasuke. –Ela cumprimentou. –Você é mesmo uma delícia... –Os olhos azuis viajaram até onde a linha d'água permitia (que no momento ia parar bem abaixo do umbigo de Sasuke).

-Veio aqui só pra dizer isso? –Foi a reposta seca.

Os olhos azuis escureceram um tom, ainda que quase imperceptível.

-Tomiko está doente. Precisamos de remédios.

-Já isolaram ela?

-Sim. Está na tenda certa.

-Algum soldado esteve com ela ontem?

-Ela disse que não. Nenhum dos seus homens está reclamando de nada.

-Pegue o que precisa com Shikamaru. Peça pra ele enviar um dos homens até a vila e trazer o que for necessário.

Ino sorriu.

-Certo. Obrigada. –Ela disse já se virando para sair.

-Ino?

-Sim?

-Na minha ausência é o Shikamaru que toma as decisões. Pode falar com o Naruto também. Então não precisa vir me incomodar. Não faça mais isso.

-E perder a chance de te ver praticamente nu? –Ino deu uma risadinha debochada.

-Você já viu outras vezes.

-E não me canso nunca. –Ela finalizou sorrindo maliciosamente e saindo do local, balançando mais o quadril do que necessário.

De seu esconderijo atrás da rocha, Sakura apertou seus olhos na direção da figura loira indo embora. Mas que tipo de mulher era essa? A garota nunca havia conhecido nenhuma mulher que falasse assim com homens, ou que se vestisse de forma tão reveladora. Tudo bem que ela era uma prostituta, mas como agiriam as mulheres "normais"; as que ficam no meio termo entre santas e putas? Boa pergunta...

-Pode sair do seu esconderijo aí atrás, Sakura. –Veio a voz do capitão. –Ela já foi.

A rosada sentiu o sangue gelar e um arrepio lhe eriçar os pelos dos braços. Como assim ele havia percebido que ela estava ali? Ela tinha certeza que não tinha como ser vista e também não tinha feito barulho algum! Frustada, ela resolveu sair, já que ele já sabia de sua presença ali. A garota ficou em pé e andou calmamente ao redor da base da rocha, um tanto hesitante, pois estava apenas enrolada em sua toalha – que ela segurava contra si com toda força pra não ter o menor risco do pano cair.

Sasuke olhou diretamente pra ela, sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto (avermelhado de vergonha). Ele pareceu não notar o desconforto da cena inapropriada.

-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

-Como acha que sou capitão do Exército?

Será que ela teria força suficiente pra afogá-lo?

Não. Não teria não.

Que pena. Cara grosso!

-Pura sorte? –Sakura respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos em um olhar ameaçador; obviamente não tinha gostado da piada. Então se virou de costas para ela enquanto jogava mais água por cima do ombro e no pescoço.

-Eu te encontraria mesmo escondida há quilômetros de distância e com o cabelo disfarçado.

De fato, ter um cabelo rosa chiclete não a favorecia muito se o intuito era se esconder. Mas o comentário foi bem arrogante e exagerado.

-E como faria isso? –Sakura perguntou em descrédito.

-Seu chakra.

-Meu o quê?

Sasuke suspirou irritado. No momento em que mais queria estar sozinho e relaxar, aquelas mulheres não o deixavam em paz.

-Chakra. É basicamente a sua energia. Militares treinados como eu conseguem sentir e reconhecer o chakra de pessoas ao redor e à uma certa distância. E o seu é inconfundível. Te acharia até na China.

Sakura não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Então sua "energia" era inconfundível. A garota até então nunca tinha parado pra pensar na impressão que deixava nas pessoas que conhecia, e de repente, perceber que sua presença era diferente a ponto de não ser confundida com mais ninguém, pareceu ser um fato maravilhoso.

-Nossa. –Ela respondeu, visivelmente impressionada. –Incrível!

Seguiu-se a isso alguns momentos de silêncio. Sasuke resolveu ignorar a presença da garota e nadar um pouco na correnteza. Sakura sabia que já havia passado da hora de ela sair dali e dar um pouco de privacidade para o capitão, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria ir embora tão já. A garota pigarreou, já se encaminhando para a trilha que levava de volta ao Templo.

-O capitão ainda não visitou os túneis.

Sasuke parou as braçadas e emergiu novamente.

-É. Eu sei.

-Poderíamos vê-los mais tarde. E o capitão poderia me explicar mais sobre esse chakra – se não se importar, claro.

O militar refletiu que evitar a vestal por muito tempo não seria possível e ele precisava mesmo ver os benditos túneis. Melhor que já acabasse logo com isso.

-Tudo bem. –Ele disse por fim. –Eu vou terminar aqui e mais tarde nós iremos lá. E quanto ao chakra... Posso explicar, contanto que você me fale mais sobre o seu... "dom".

No mesmo instante, Sakura sentiu as pernas bambearem.

Algum tempo depois Sasuke e Sakura estavam na biblioteca do Templo, lugar onde, segundo a vestal, havia uma passagem secreta. Enquanto Sakura caminhava por entre as plateleiras do enorme lugar, Sasuke observava os títulos dos livros armazenados. Até que se surpreendeu.

-Filosofia europeia? Como conseguiram isso?

-Hum? –Sakura parou de andar à frente do capitão e sem olhar para as prateleiras respondeu. –Está falando de Kant e Kierkegaard? Tsunade trouxe esses livros há poucos meses; ela disse que são uma raridade no Japão. Pensando agora... Isso tem a ver com a questão da abertura dos portos que você... Er... O senhor me falou, não é?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha com o "senhor", mas nada comentou sobre isso.

–Sim. –respondeu. –Os estrangeiros têm trazido coisas. Mas o que esse livros podem interessar pra vocês?

Sakura recomeçou a andar.

-Tsunade diz que precisamos aprender sobre o mundo e a forma como as pessoas o enxergam. Por isso ela sempre traz livros novos, mas a maioria das vestais tem preguiça de ler...

-Você já os leu?

-Quase todos.

Por algum motivo, essa resposta de Sakura não o surpreendeu. Ela aparentava ser do tipo interessada, talvez por ser curiosa. O capitão já havia percebido como era fácil chamar e prender a atenção de Sakura, bastava lhe falar de algo que ela não conhecia e a garota não largaria mais do seu pé.

-Conseguiu entendê-los?

Sakura não parou ao ouvir a pergunta, embora tenha se sentido ofendida com ela.

-Por que não entenderia?

Mas ora essa! Por que Sakura não seria capaz de entender filosofia? Só por que havia sido criada no Templo? Educada de forma caseira? Que homem metido, arrogante! Quem ele pensa que é? Era nesses momentos que Sakura desejava muito que aquela guerra acabasse logo, assim se veria livre daquele petulante dos infernos! Talvez ela mandasse encomendar uma gravura dele... Só pra não perder... A vista... Sabe...

Por fim ambos chegaram ao último corredor no fundo da biblioteca e Sasuke não havia se dado ao trabalho de responder. Sakura ignorou completamente o último diálogo e se agachou para abrir a porta do que deveria ser um gaveteiro, porém no lugar havia uma entrada com uma escada de ferro levando para baixo. Onde iria dar não dava pra ver, pois ali dentro estava muito escuro. Sasuke logo franziu a testa – a aparência daquilo não era das melhores.

-Tsunade permite que você circulem por esses túneis?

-Ninguém sabe da existência deles a não ser por ela, eu e Tenten. –Sakura respondeu já se preparando para descer. Porém Sasuke a interrompeu, entrando na frente dela e já colocando os pés na escada enferrujada.

-Eles não me parecem seguros. –Ele disse enquanto descia.

-Não são. –Sakura respondeu descendo logo atrás. Antes que pudesse dar o pequeno salto necessário para chegar ao chão, Sasuke a segurou pela cintura, a levantando gentilmente do último degrau e a colocando no solo em segurança. A garota sentiu o rosto esquentar com o toque e o coração amolecer um pouquinho pela gentileza daquele homem que era tão quente quanto sorvete na Sibéria, mas que de vez em quando surpreendia. A vestal pigarreou pra se concentrar novamente.

-Aqui está um pequeno mapa que fizemos. Como esses túneis já existiam antes da construção do Templo, nós ainda não conhecemos todos e ainda falta mapear muita coisa.

Sasuke pegou o pedaço de papel das mãos de Sakura e avaliou o desenho. De fato ainda era bem pouca informação contida ali. Ainda que a contragosto, Sasuke iria precisar explorar aqueles túneis. Era muito perigoso ter todas aquelas passagens sem saber por qual propósito haviam sido feitas, por quem e por onde elas passam. A dupla recomeçou a andar com Sakura guiando o capitão pelos túneis que ela já conhecia.

-Vocês nunca encontraram ninguém aqui em baixo, ou já? – Sasuke perguntou.

-Nunca. Nem sequer um ruído ou um rato que seja...

Definitivamente, aquilo era muito estranho. O militar chegou à conclusão de que precisaria estudar mais da história do lugar pra entender o propósito daqueles túneis. Foi só após bons minutos caminhando em silêncio com apenas duas tochas de fogo pra iluminar o caminho que Sasuke percebeu que Sakura andava sem olhar no mapa. Em algumas bifurcações ela parava e apontava dizendo pra onde cada lado iria levar. Provavelmente a garota já havia passado bastante tempo andando por ali. Por alguma razão, Sasuke não gostou muito disso. Os túneis eram claramente perigosos e a imagem de Sakura andando por eles sozinha não foi muito legal.

-Como funciona... o chakra? –A garota perguntou em dado momento.

-Todos tem chakra. Militares possuem níveis mais altos de presença de chakra.

-E como o senhor faz pra reconhecer pessoas através dele?

-Treinamento. É preciso ser ensinado a sentir o próprio chakra e então a sentir o dos outros ao redor. É confuso no começo, mas cada chakra tem suas características assim como os donos.

-Verdade? –Os olhos verdes da vestal brilharam de excitação com as novas informações. –Como é o meu?

Sasuke hesitou com a pergunta. No mesmo segundo ele pensou que a palavra certa pra descrever o chakra de Sakura era "agradável", mas dizer isso em voz alta poderia gerar complicações, ou não? Como responder isso?

-...É... Rosa... Morno... Estável... Envolvente... É agradável. –a última parte saiu em um sussurro com Sasuke evitando olhar para a garota.

A vestal sentiu novamente o rosto esquentar com a descrição de seu chakra. Talvez fosse melhor mudar um pouco o foco da conversa.

-E o seu chakra? Como é?

-Azul. Frio. Pesado.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

-Parece até que está descrevendo a si mesmo!

Sasuke a encarou brevemente.

-Muito engraçado.

Sakura fez bico.

-Você não tem senso de humor?

-Não.

Sakura fez uma careta e se virou para a frente. Após vários minutos andando em silêncio, a vestal tomou coragem para fazer uma pergunta.

-Se eu quisesse... Poderia aprender?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha parando de andar.

-Aprender o quê?

-Tudo... Er... Eu queria aprender a reconhecer chakras e... a lutar...

Sasuke a encarou em silêncio. A garota começou a retorcer as mãos de nervosismo, tanto pela pergunta feita, quanto por ter Sasuke a olhando diretamente.

-Você é uma vestal. Em breve será sacerdotisa. Vai viver pra sempre no Templo... Por que quer aprender lutar?

Sakura suspirou.

-Por que um Templo só de mulheres é um alvo fácil não somente em tempos de guerra. Nós acolhemos muitas pessoas que precisam de ajuda, até que elas possam prosseguir seu caminho, mas nem todas as pessoas são boas. E se quiserem nos fazer mal? Nós precisávamos saber nos defender, mas... Tsunade não concorda com o ensino de "violência" pras vestais... –Houve um momento de silêncio. –Então... Acha que eu poderia pelo menos aprender a me defender?

O capitão desceu o olhar por Sakura inteira; da cabeça aos pés, deixando-a ainda mais trêmula – não é todo dia, ainda mais na vida de uma vestal, que havia um homem lindo como aquele te examinando toda.

-Você é pequena...

Sakura logo ficou desapontada.

-Sim, eu sei que sou pequena e baixinha, mas ao menos um mínimo de defesa não é possível? Eu não posso me defender por não ser maior?

-Você é irritante também. Poderia esperar eu terminar?

A vestal corou no mesmo instante.

-Ai, me desculpe! Eu não quis interromper.

-Como eu estava dizendo, você é pequena, mas com o treinamento certo você poderia até mesmo derrubar homens maiores do que eu.

Os olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais com a possibilidade.

-É sério? Então o senhor vai me ensinar?

-Por que está me chamando de senhor?

-...Eu percebi que não posso chamar um capitão do exército de "você". Não é respeitoso.

Sasuke deu dois passos em direção à Sakura.

-Se for pra manter o respeito, -algo que Sasuke apreciava muito. –Chame de capitão, apesar de poder me chamar de você. "Senhor" faz eu me sentir um velhote.

Sakura soltou outra risadinha, tentando esconder o nervosismo da aproximação do militar.

-Ora, até que o se... você tem sim senso de humor! ...Vai me ensinar?

Sasuke não respondeu. É claro que Sakura sabia que estava pedindo algo bem complicado e a probabilidade maior era que Sasuke dissesse um sonoro não. Um momento tenso de silêncio se passou com os dois parados no largo túnel embaixo do Templo.

-O que acontece quando você vê coisas? –Sasuke perguntou desviando completamente o assunto.

Sakura suspirou. Ela estava torcendo pra que Sasuke deixasse essa história de lado, mas ele parecia realmente firme em querer saber.

-Depende. Naquele dia, eu toquei o seu rosto e vi flashes do que aconteceu, acontece e vai acontecer da mesma forma que se vê em um sonho; não muito nítido, mas dá pra entender.

-Isso acontece sempre que você encosta em alguém?

-Não. Na verdade, aquela foi a primeira vez... Assim...

Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa?

-Como então você tem visões? São visões?

Sakura hesitou por um momento, procurando as palavras certas.

-Algumas vezes... Essas imagens simplesmente aparecem na minha mente. Mas isso é bem esporádico. Tenho mais pressentimentos do que visões ou sonhos. Normalmente eu preciso usar a Lâmina pra saber de alguma coisa.

-A Lâmina?

A vestal tirou então uma adaga da pequena bolsa de couro que trazia ao redor da cintura. Era uma arma pequena com o cabo preto adornado com detalhes em prata. Ela mostrou a adaga à Sasuke.

-A Lâmina.

Sasuke desviou o olhar da garota para a adaga e desta para a garota algumas vezes, claramente pedindo por mais explicações.

-A Lâmina pode responder algumas perguntas sobre o futuro, embora não seja extremamente garantido.

-Por que não?

-Por que o destino também depende de pessoas e se elas mudam de atitude no meio do caminho, o destino pode mudar também.

-Faz sentido... –Sasuke respondeu ainda fitando a adaga. –Como ela funciona?

-Ela precisa tocar alguma coisa ou o sangue de alguém pra poder então receber uma pergunta. Se ela for questionada sem o sangue ou o toque em algum objeto, o resultado não é preciso, já que a Lâmina não vai saber onde ou sobre quem estamos perguntando.

Sasuke observou a adaga por mais um momento e então estendeu a mão na direção de Sakura; expressão firme no rosto.

-Pergunte quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui.

Sakura foi pega de surpresa com a atitude do militar de querer ser cortado pra poder olhar um pouco no futuro. A garota achava que ele não acreditava nessas coisas; talvez ele tivesse chegado à conclusão que não tinha nada a perder e não custava tentar.

-Tem certeza? Olhar o futuro nem sempre é boa coisa. Você pode receber uma resposta que não quer ouvir.

-Tenho. Pode fazer.

A garota hesitou olhando a mão aberta com a palma para cima de Sasuke. Ela engoliu em seco e segurando a mão do militar aproximou a adaga e encostou a lâmina na pele branca. Porém, não teve força suficiente pra cortá-lo, devido à sua hesitação.

-Mais forte. Não vai me fazer sangrar assim. –Disse Sasuke a observando impassível.

-É... que... eu... –Não era tão simples assim cortar alguém, ainda que de leve e pior ainda por ser Sasuke a vítima.

-Como você quer se defender sozinha se não consegue me cortar? Você é muito fraca...

Como é que é? Sakura se ofendeu novamente e conseguiu usar a força necessária pra arrancar sangue de Sasuke que quase imperceptivelmente sorriu de canto ao ver a reação da vestal.

-Feliz agora? –Ela perguntou desdenhosa já vendo as gotas de sangue escuro escorrerem pela arma. Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas a observou esperando o que viria a seguir.

Sakura se acalmou e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Ficou em silêncio por um momento e uma brisa de vento passou pelo local, fazendo a chama das tochas se movimentarem – até então, Sasuke não havia sentido brisa nenhuma de vento passar por ali. Foi então que Sakura finalmente rompeu o silêncio e pronunciou em voz alta a pergunta de Sasuke. Alguns segundos após, ela abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente para a Lâmina.

Em alguns minutos várias emoções diferentes desfilaram pelo rosto de Sakura e a garota até se sentiu tonta, fazendo Sasuke ampará-la segurando-a pelos ombros. Quando finalmente as visões pararam, a vestal fechou os olhos com força e levou uma mão à testa enquanto normalizava a respiração.

Sasuke a observava sem saber direito o que fazer. O garoto sempre suspeitava de qualquer pessoa que alegasse possuir "poderes especiais" ou o que quer fosse por nunca acreditar nesse tipo de coisa, mas de uns tempos pra cá, com a chegada de mais conhecimento vindo de outras partes do mundo, o militar começou a parar para pensar. O Japão sempre foi um país com um forte mitológico e uma crença muito grande em espíritos. O que quer que acontecesse com Sakura para que elea visse coisas, parecia ser legítimo, já que naquele dia voltando do vilarejo, a garota havia acertado tudo o que dissera à ele.

-E então? –Ele perguntou por fim, quando parecia que Sakura já estava bem. –O que você viu? Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?

Sakura hesitou ao responder.

-Não... Não dá pra saber...

-Como assim? –Sasuke ficou aborrecido com a resposta que não era o que ele esperava.

-Eu não sei, capitão. –Sakura ficou intimidada com a reação dele e viu que ele até tinha começado a apertar os ombros da garota mais do que o necessário. –Não está definido. Eu vi o acampamento, vi um homem mais velho chegar com aquele dos cabelos prateados. Vi também fogo... e sangue. Mas quanto tempo você ficará... É você quem vai decidir, a Lâmina não sabe.

Sasuke tinha que admitir que a resposta era mesmo decepcionante. Logo ele já havia retornado a caminhar e pelo resto da tarde se recusou a responder qualquer tentativa de Sakura de voltar a conversar. Ao finalmente voltarem para o Templo, o capitão murmurou sem olhar para a garota.

-Amanhã a tarde vá até o estábulo. Suas aulas vão começar.


	8. Em treinamento

**Cap. 7 – Em treinamento**

-Então agora você ficou de ensiná-la a lutar? –Naruto perguntou enquanto ele e Sasuke observavam Shikamaru exercitar os soldados.

-É o que parece.

-Se Tsunade descobrir, vai dar problema...

-É por isso que ela não vai descobrir. –Sasuke respondeu olhando seriamente para Naruto. O loiro entendeu que aquilo tanto era uma ameaça quanto um pedido mudo pra ser acobertado. É claro que Naruto ajudaria seu melhor amigo no que quer que fosse e além do mais, ensinar a garota a se defender não era algo ruim. Seria bom mesmo se Sakura aprendesse a lutar.

-Acha que ela consegue?

Sasuke deu de ombros.

-Vou descobrir amanhã.

A noite chegou e o capitão se recolheu à sua tenda, guardando seus equipamentos, retirando a parte de cima de seu kimono e se preparando para responder a correspondência enviada por Kakashi com as notícias da guerra. Enquanto lia atentamente as informações, sentiu duas mãos macias e quentes lhe massagearem os ombros e a base do pescoço. Não era necessário se virar para saber que era Ino a dona das mãos em sua pele nua. Sasuke estava acostumado com a presença da loira e não fez menção alguma de enxotá-la de lá. Deixou que o massageasse enquanto ele respondia a seu superior.

-Como estão as coisas?

Sasuke estranhou a pergunta, normalmente Ino nunca se interessava por nada que não estivesse diretamente ligado à ela.

-Feias.

-Hum. –Ela murmurou, descendo as mãos peito peitoral de Sasuke enquanto ainda o massageava. Sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Por que não vai deitar? Você parece cansado.

Sasuke sabia bem onde ela queria chegar e normalmente ele sempre cedia e acabava indo com ela pra cama, mas naquele momento, sem saber o motivo, o militar se sentiu incomodado com a presença de Ino mais do que nunca antes. Definitivamente, ele não era mais o mesmo já fazia algum tempo.

-Eu vou descansar, Ino, mas sozinho. Obrigado.

Ino entendeu que era hora de ir embora, mas achou o capitão extremamente estranho. Havia algo errado com ele. Sasuke nunca tinha sido só amores com ninguém na vida, mas ultimamente ele estava cada vez mais distante. Ou seria só impressão dela?

* * *

><p>Havia um galpão de feno e mantimentos próximo ao estábulo. A construção simples de madeira era bem grande e alta e possuía um segundo andar, podendo ser acessado por uma escada simples de madeira dentro do andar térreo. Sasuke já se encontrava no segundo andar, com Naruto ao seu lado, esperando por Sakura. O capitão não fazia ideia de como Sakura iria reagir às aulas, não sabia se ela teria resistência, força... O que será que ele tinha na cabeça quando topou aquela ideia?<p>

Antes que Sasuke pudesse desistir completamente daquilo, porém, Sakura chegou, subindo a precária escada de madeira devagar.

-Boa tarde. –ela cumprimentou.

Naruto sorriu e a cumprimentou de volta.

-Está atrasada. –disse Sasuke logo em seguida. Expressão extremamente séria e maxilar retesado.

-Ei, Sasuke, vai com calma. Sakura não é um dos seus recrutas. –disse Naruto.

-Isso não faz diferença. – foi a resposta do capitão.

-Tudo bem, Naruto. – disse Sakura olhando firme para Sasuke. Ela não iria deixá-lo intimidá-la. –Me desculpe, senhor. Tive problemas pra me livrar de Tsunade.

Sasuke sabia que isso seria mesmo um problema, já que a loira chefe do Templo era extremamente controladora, ainda mais com Sakura. Mas o capitão não desperdiçou mais nenhuma palavra com o ocorrido e com um aceno de cabeça, indicou para que a garota chegasse mais perto e assumisse uma posição quase ao centro do local. Sakura estava extremamente nervosa. Não sabia o que esperar daquela nova interação com o capitão, mas era certo que a presença de Naruto a deixava mais tranquila. O capitão pigarreou e iniciou:

-O primeiro passo de todo combate é conhecer seu oponente. Somente após isso é que você poderá estabelecer um plano de ataque que irá funcionar.

Sakura anuia com a cabeça, mostrando estar prestando atenção e entendendo o que Sasuke dizia.

-O mais importante de tudo é: _nunca_ subestime seu oponente. Você nunca sabe com quem está lidando. Provavelmente vão fazer isso com você, já que você é pequena, baixa e... _mulher_. Pode parecer ruim, mas isso te dará a vantagem. O elemento surpresa faz muita diferença, portanto é sempre melhor parecer não ser uma ameaça, pois isso desestabiliza o inimigo quando ele descobre que você não é o que ele pensou. E o força a ter que rever o plano de ataque.

No canto Sakura podia ver Naruto concordar com a cabeça a tudo que Sasuke dizia.

-O que foi que eu disse? –Sasuke perguntou de repente.

Pega de surpresa, Sakura gaguejou um pouco.

-Ah...é... Primeiro tenho que conhecer o oponente. Nunca subestimá-lo e contar com o elemento surpresa.

Um pequeno sorriso, praticamente invisível, veio à boca do capitão.

-Muito bom. –ele concluiu secamente a respeito de sua aluna. Em seguida, se aproximou, fitando-a nos olhos e com expressão bem séria. Sakura teve que segurar a tremedeira. Sasuke sabia intimidar quando queria.

-Eu sou seu oponente. Como vê sou mais alto que você. Meu corpo também é maior que o seu.

Sakura observou Sasuke parado ameaçadoramente à sua frente. Ele tinha razão, perto dele ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, pequena e frágil.

-Portanto sou mais forte em força bruta. Porém você sendo pequena e leve é naturalmente mais rápida e flexível, portanto trabalharemos mais sua velocidade e agilidade. E suas pernas.

-Como? –Sakura não conseguiu segurar a pergunta. O que ele queria dizer com as pernas dela?

Sasuke ignorou a reação da vestal.

-Seus braços são curtos, portanto seu alcance com socos nunca será muito grande. Ao lutar contra alguém mais alto que você deve se dar preferência para as pernas, ou seja, utilizar chutes, porque eles alcançarão mais longe.

Ah sim, fazia sentido, agora que Sasuke tinha falado...

-Vou te ensinar primeiro ofensivas. –Agora ele finalmente se movera e passou a circular Sakura devagar. –Assim você entenderá primeiro a mecânica de luta. Após isso veremos o que você deve fazer se for atacada primeiro. –e de repente, Sasuke passou seu braço ao redor do pescoço de Sakura e a prendeu contra o próprio corpo. A garota levou um susto enorme e obviamente nem conseguiu reagir no primeiro momento. Pôs as mãos no braço de Sasuke contra seu pescoço e tentou se livrar por instinto, mas o capitão era mais forte e o aperto já começava a machucar. Mesmo sem conseguir raciocinar direito devido à dor do aperto do braço de Sasuke, Sakura sabia que tinha que reagir de alguma forma e seguindo seu instinto mais uma vez, a garota deu a pisada mais forte que conseguiu no pé no militar.

Não chegou a doer muito e nem pegou Sasuke completamente despreparado, mas o capitão não esperava que a vestal conseguisse reagir, ainda mais com um bom movimento como aquele. Sendo assim, ele a soltou. Sakura se curvou para a frente e tossiu algumas vezes.

-Pensei que eu atacaria primeiro... –ela murmurou um tanto irritada. Qual a necessidade daquilo?

Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam, pensando a mesma coisa.

-Você será ótima em combate, Sakura-chan. –disse Naruto sorrindo.

A garota abriu um sorriso que se alargou ao ver que o capitão também sorria de canto enquanto olhava pra ela.

* * *

><p>-Como você está fazendo pra esconder esses roxos? –foi a pergunta de Hinata.<p>

A morena estava no quarto de Sakura algumas semanas depois da vestal ter iniciado seu treinamento com Sasuke, que no momento observava suas costas no espelho com alguns hematomas aqui e lá.

-Malabarismo. –foi a respota de Sakura. –Tsunade até agora não desconfiou de nada, mas estou preocupada com a Yuna...

-O que ela está fazendo? –Hinata já conhecia o desafeto mutuo das duas vestais.

-Anteontem ela quase pegou eu e o capitão no celeiro. Acho que ela me seguiu. A sorte é que é praticamente impossível surpreender Sasuke e ele percebeu a tempo de conseguirmos nos esconder. Eu tenho certeza que ela tá tentando me colocar em alguma encrenca... –Sakura suspirou. Yuna sempre conseguia fazer um inferno na vida da vestal quando queria.

-Ela tem inveja de você. Te critica até quando você não faz nada...

Sakura bufou e se sentou em sua cama, logo gemendo de dor em um ponto em suas coxas.

-Você está bem mal... –murmurou Hinata. –Tem certeza que esse treinamento está sendo bom pra você?

Sakura ofereceu um sorriso sincero à sua melhor amiga.

-Está sim, não se preocupe. Naruto disse que é normal eu ficar roxa e dolorida no começo, depois vai melhorar. Ainda mais porque Sasuke não pega muito leve comigo. Não sei se fico brava ou se agradeço por isso; pelo menos ele não me rebaixa só porque eu sou mulher...

-Ele parece ser bem duro... E grosso... E assustador...

Sakura achou engraçada a reação de Hinata. Nada daquilo estava muito longe da verdade.

-Ele é tudo isso sim. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu o estou conhecendo melhor e... Ele não é tão ruim assim.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença. Sakura riu.

-É sério! Sasuke é bem durão, mas eu acho que é só a superfície dele. Ele... já passou por muita coisa na vida, não teve outra opção a não ser se tornar forte e não confiar mais em ninguém. Às vezes eu olho pra ele e tudo que eu vejo é um homem profundamente machucado com feridas que nunca cicatrizaram. Quando me lembro disso, eu não consigo mais ficar irritada com ele e minha raiva passa na hora. Talvez ele só precise de um pouco de paz, quem sabe também mais alegria e carinho...

A vestal parou de falar e percebeu que sua amiga a fitava de um jeito curioso.

-O que foi? –Sakura perguntou.

-Nada... –Hinata respondeu. –Só o jeito como você falou dele. Se eu não te conhecesse bem, diria que você está apaixonada por esse capitão...

-Ah, não fala besteira! –Sakura soltou uma risada debochada e se levantou. –Até parece que eu iria me apaixonar por alguém nessa vida. Já fiz meu voto de castidade, lembra? Além do mais, posso ter essa simpatia por Sasuke, mas ele ainda é rude demais pra eu sequer pensar em tê-lo como amigo. Minha relação com ele é apenas uma troca.

-Como assim?

-Uma troca. Ele me ensina a lutar e eu uso o meu dom pra ajudá-lo sempre que posso. Ele é muito preocupado com o futuro e outras coisas mais...

Por algum motivo, Sakura sentiu um arrepio. O que será que aguardava Sasuke no futuro, que dava essa sensação tão ruim?

* * *

><p>Alguns dias depois, ambos capitão e vestal estavam novamente no celeiro. Naruto não estava presente, pois ficara responsável por exercitar a tropa daquela vez. Sasuke e Sakura estavam se encontrando em torno de três vezes por semana, sempre no mesmo horário. Após quase um mês em treinamento, a garota já estava melhorando bastante. Seus reflexos estavam ficando mais ágeis e os sentidos mais aguçados.<p>

Sasuke estava ficando satisfeito com o ritmo do desenvolvimento da vestal – bem melhor do que ele esperava; Sakura estava acima da média de muito recruta com os quais ele já tinha lidado no exército. E a melhor parte, era o fato de ela ser uma mulher. Sasuke nunca tinha pensado muito sobre mulheres numa perspectiva militar. Para o capitão, todas as mulheres ou eram mães e irmãs (e agiam como tal) ou eram entretenimento, como Ino era pra ele. Porém, Sakura não se encaixava em nenhuma das duas categorias. Sasuke não conseguia imaginar sua mãe ou Ino como militares, mas ele havia chegado à conclusão que a pequena vestal à sua frente conseguiria sobreviver no exército. E sendo extremamente sincero, isso era fascinante.

Aliás, Sakura era fascinante. A garota tinha raciocínio rápido e era muito inteligente. Há poucas semanas, Naruto a tinha ensinado a jogar _Majhong [1]_ e agora ela já estava começando a ganhar algumas partidas contra os soldados que a estavam convidando sempre pra jogar com eles nos fins de tarde. Essa interação era um tanto estranha. Era como se Sakura já fizesse parte do pelotão; como se fosse a mascote da equipe. E se Sasuke já queria se livrar dela antes, agora tinha ficado impossível. Talvez fosse melhor parar de lutar contra e deixar as coisas irem conforme a correnteza; não era como se ele fosse ficar por lá a vida toda, na verdade, Sasuke esperava que em poucos meses pudesse voltar ao fronte ou ao quartel general, caso a guerra tivesse acabado – o que seria uma excelente perspectiva. Enquanto isso, era melhor parar de ficar se preocupando com tudo, afinal continuar neurótico não iria lhe fazer bem.

Sakura também observava o capitão, mais quieto do que nunca. Ela sabia que ele estava pensando e tratou de não incomodar. A vestal estava fazendo os exercícios de aquecimento para começar o treinamento do dia. Mas era difícil se concentrar quando Sasuke estava tão lindo, sério daquele jeito. Não que a garota se permitisse pensar que ele era bonito, mas seu subconsciente registrava tudo que sua mente se recusava a aceitar. Ainda absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, Sakura levou um susto ao ser bruscamente puxada por Sasuke e praticamente atirada pra dentro de um armário baixo de mantimentos, que apesar de baixo era comprido o suficiente pra que os dois coubessem lá dentro. Esconderijo precário, mas o celeiro não tinha outro lugar mesmo pra se esconderem. Sasuke entrou logo atrás dela, praticamente a esmagando contra o fundo do móvel, portanto Sakura fez o que podia pra se ajustar e se deitou. Sasuke não quis raciocinar sobre isso, pois as duas pessoas que ele sentira se aproximar já estavam dentro do celeiro, então ele se deitou por cima da vestal e com uma das mãos fechou a porta de correr do móvel e a segurou pra evitar que fosse aberta.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que os dois iam parar dentro daquele armário. Sasuke sussurrou pra Sakura que era Yuna novamente quem estava lá e dessa vez estava acompanhada. O militar sabia que o segundo chackra era familiar, mas ele não sabia de quem era. Foi impossível não ficar extremamente irritado já que essa Yuna parecia determinada a causar problemas. Sasuke só rezava pro que quer que fosse pra que ela não resolvesse tentar abrir o armário; tá certo que achar que havia duas pessoas dentro de um móvel como aquele era uma ideia ridícula, mas vai saber...

Enquanto isso, Sakura não sabia se estava mais nervosa pela possibilidade de ser pega, ou pela situação que se encontrava com Sasuke. Por mais que ele estivesse se esforçando pra não deixar seu peso inteiro sobre ela, ainda assim a garota podia sentir o corpo inteiro do militar, entre suas pernas e sobre seu tronco. Era perto demais. Logo, o ambiente parecia ainda mais quente e abafado e uma sensação até então desconhecida começou a fervilhar em um ponto entre as pernas da garota.

Sasuke percebera que Sakura estava ofegando e ficando vermelha. Ele mesmo já sabia bem porque e por isso evitava ao máximo se mexer por um milímetro que fosse, já que qualquer movimento dele, pioraria as coisas. E não só pra ela. Sasuke já nem se esforçava mais pra não pensar em como aquela mulher embaixo dele era linda; ele havia decidido que apenas admitir isso não faria mal a ninguém, mas naquela situação ele estava tentando prestar atenção no que acontecia fora do móvel, porque se pensasse um pouco mais que fosse em Sakura, ele sabia que seu corpo iria reagir e na pouca distância que eles estavam, a garota iria perceber algo diferente bem entre suas pernas – e isso não seria nada legal.

Falando sobre o que acontecia do lado de fora, nada se podia ser visto, mas os dois podiam ouvir as vozes. Yuna havia subido no segundo andar e andava de um lado pra outro.

-Eu não acredito que ela me enganou de novo... –dizia a vestal com raiva na voz.

-Yuna... Talvez ela tenha passado direto pelo celeiro e a gente não viu. Vamos olhar em volta. –pela voz, Sakura sabia que era Rikku. Oras, quem mais poderia ser...

-Não! Eu tenho certeza que ela entrou aqui. E você viu, nós passamos pelo acampamento e nada do capitão por lá. Ah, essa história está muito estranha!

-Você acha que eles estão fazendo alguma coisa juntos? Yuna... Isso não é meio ridículo? Aquele capitão é tão estranho, ele nem sequer olha pra ninguém. E a Sakura está sempre tão atarefada... Duvido que ela tivesse tempo pra qualquer coisa escondida...

-Não me venha defender essa vagabunda! –Yuna continuou a andar por todo o segundo andar, mas ficava ainda mais frustrada ao perceber que lá só havia alguns sacos de grãos, enxadas e rastelos, um armário de mantimentos e uma pilha de feno em um canto. Isso a estava deixando ainda mais irritada. –Atarefada... É claro! Com as regalias que ela tem, tem que trabalhar mesmo! E o capitão de fato ignora todo mundo, mas eu juro, Rikku, eu juro que pra ela, ele olha.

-Isso não é coisa da sua cabeça? –disse Rikku. –Eu nunca vi nada demais...

-É por que sempre que o capitão está por perto você fica olhando o físico maravilhoso dele e não percebe mais nada, sua tonta.

Nem é preciso dizer que antes o clima dentro do armário estava quente, mas agora estava era constrangedor, com as duas vestais fofocando sobre os dois escondidos. Sakura queria muito poder sumir dali e não ouvir mais nada e Sasuke... bem, não estava muito feliz também.

-Ah, mas ele é tão bonito... –Rikku murmurou.

-Isso é mesmo. –Yuna concordou. –Que homem é aquele... Só de pensar nele, dá até calor...

Sasuke não resistiu ao impulso de revirar os olhos com os comentários sobre ele. Sakura percebeu o desconforto do capitão e soltou uma risadinha. Logo, Sasuke já a olhava semi bravo e com a mão livre deu um tapinha de leve na cabeça da rosada pra fazê-la parar de rir às custas dele. Sakura parou, mas continuou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-É por isso mesmo, -continuava Yuna. –que eu tenho certeza que Sakura tá aprontando alguma coisa, porque ela só tem a cara de idiota, mas é esperta. Você com certeza percebeu que a cada dez palavras que ela fala, onze é "capitão".

Ah, não. Olha o constrangimento de novo. Sakura estava agradecendo a Kami o fato de Sasuke não a olhar em momento algum.

-Yuna, você não tá insinuando que a Sakura... Poderia... Querer seduzir o capitão, não é?

Opa... Por mais que não admitisse, essa era uma pergunta que Sasuke queria saber a resposta.

-Não sei, Rikku. Não sei mesmo. Mas é fato que esse bando de homens aqui virou a cabeça de todo mundo.

-E se... O capitão que estiver querendo seduzir a Sakura?

Sasuke sentiu Sakura se remexer desconfortavelmente. "Sakura, por favor, não se mexe..." O capitão pensou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Porém, a garota se mexeu mais uma vez e Sasuke foi obrigado a baixar a cabeça e sussurrar no ouvido dela.

-Sakura, por favor, fique quieta...

A vestal sentiu um arrepio dos bons percorrer seu corpo todo. Ela nem sequer registrou a frase inteira, apenas o tom de voz dele e sua respiração em seu pescoço enquanto ele sussurrava o nome dela. O clima novamente quente foi quebrado pela risada escandalosa de Yuna.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Mas que piada foi essa, Rikku? –E de repente, Sasuke e Sakura sentiram o móvel ranger. Uma das duas havia se encostado no armário, pra piorar tudo. –Até parece que aquele capitão do exército iria se interessar pela Sakura que nem bonita não é.

-Isso é verdade. Aquele cabelo rosa é muito esquisito. E ela é tão magrinha e pequena... Aquelas mulheres que vieram junto com eles são bem mais bonitas.

-E parece que aquela loirona, a tal da Ino, que é a do capitão. Você viu que corpo maravilhoso tem aquela mulher? Comparada com ela, a Sakura é uma mosquinha. Mas eu não a culpo não, por querer a companhia do capitão. Sakura sabe que ninguém no Templo gosta dela; se não fosse por Tsunade, ela estaria em um orfanato qualquer a essa hora; um orfanato pra mosquinhas!

E logo as duas vestais se acabaram de dar risada. Sakura virou o rosto para o fundo do armário enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas. Ela sabia que Yuna e algumas outras vestais não gostavam muito dela, mas nunca tinha ouvido o que elas conversavam sobre ela. Sasuke sentiu os ombros de Sakura tremerem num claro sinal que ela estava tentando não chorar. Foi impossível não se sentir mal pela garota; Sasuke já tinha imaginado Sakura de algumas formas (a maioria não vinha ao caso no momento...), mas a garota chorando nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça. O capitão usou um polegar pra secar uma das lágrimas que escorria pela bochecha esquerda da vestal. Sakura olhou para o militar surpresa pelo gesto, mas ele logo desviou o olhar.

-Não, o capitão com certeza não está interessado nela. –dizia Yuna, agora que finalmente havia conseguido parar de rir. –Ainda mais com aquela loira com ele. Aliás, um homem que pode ter qualquer mulher que ele quiser, nunca nem olharia pra Sakura. Eu acho que é outra coisa, Rikku. Eu tenho certeza que ela está aprontando alguma e eu vou descobrir o que é. E quando eu descobrir, o paraíso da Sakura já era. Tsunade vai ficar tão decepcionada ao descobrir que sua filhinha tem mentido pra ela...

E finalmente as duas vestais resolveram ir embora, já que estava claro que não havia mais ninguém no local no momento. Sasuke esperou que o chackra das duas se afastasse bastante, antes de arriscar sair do armário e ajudar Sakura a sair também. O militar ficou sem saber o que fazer ao vê-la. Sakura não parecia nem a sombra daquela garota enérgica, esperta, falante e curiosa que conseguia tirá-lo do sério. No lugar daquela Sakura estava uma garota derrotada e triste, lutando pra esconder as lágrimas dele. Ele não podia ficar sem fazer nada, podia?

Sem dizer nada, Sakura já estava caminhando na direção da escada de madeira que levava ao solo. Sasuke a seguiu.

-Sakura. –ele chamou. Ela não respondeu. –Sakura. –ele chamou de novo, mas foi novamente ignorado. O capitão então deu uma corridinha e segurou a garota pelo braço.

-O que é? –ela rosnou se virando pra ele com várias lágrimas no rosto. Será que ele não se tocava que ela queria ficar sozinha? Que ela estava bem mal naquele momento? O que ele queria? Continuar o treinamento? Dar mais ordens pra ela como se ela fosse um cachorrinho?

Sasuke se surpreendeu ao ver tanta emoção misturada nos olhos verdes da garota. Por um momento, hesitou. O que raios ele estava tentando fazer? Sakura se acalmou um pouco, vendo que Sasuke estava tentando ser um pouco agradável e no fim das contas ele não tinha culpa de nada.

-Desculpa. –ela murmurou.

-Não é verdade. –ele disse por fim.

Sakura ergueu os olhos sem entender muito bem.

-O que elas disseram sobre você... É opinião de gente pequena. Você está acima disso.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

-É verdade sim. Não gostam de mim e... Eu sei que não sou bonita, ainda mais com esse cabelo... Aberração... –a garota suspirou pesadamente. –Só pra deixar claro, eu não... não estou... tentando te seduzir...

-Eu sei. –Sasuke respondeu firmemente. –Não se preocupe, eu sei... E se é pra deixar as coisas claras, eu também não estou... tentando seduzir você.

-Ah, eu sei. –Sakura respondeu na mesma hora. –É claro que não está. Isso elas também têm razão. Um homem como você, que pode ter qualquer mulher que quiser... É claro que não olharia pra mim, mesmo que eu não fosse vestal...

-Isso é ingenuidade.

Sakura ficou confusa com a frase.

-Como assim?

-Besteira de mulher acreditar que, por me acharem bonito eu posso ter qualquer mulher que eu quiser. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

-Ah não, capitão. Modéstia comigo não... Você é um bom homem. É um excelente militar, extremamente responsável e tenho certeza que nada se pode falar do seu caráter. Um homem assim, creio que seja o desejo de qualquer boa mulher. Então, você pode sim ter todas as mulheres que quiser.

Sasuke deu uma olhada de esguelha pra Sakura.

-Nem todas...

Isso era verdade. Sasuke, lá no fundinho de sua mente, estava pensando que ainda que esse clima entre ele e Sakura viesse a se confirmar, ela não estaria ao alcance dele. Sakura era uma vestal, uma santa e com certeza não se envolveria com ele. Sakura o olhou de volta e Sasuke pensou se por acaso ela teria entendido o que ele quis dizer. Seria melhor se ela permanecesse sem entender.

-Enfim, essa conversa foi completamente idiota. Não perca tempo com isso.

-Por que está fazendo isso? Você não precisa se preocupar comigo ou fingir que se importa.

-Porque você precisa aprender que não só batemos e apanhamos com o corpo; palavras podem machucar muito mais. Yuna derrubou você e te venceu completamente com apenas uma porção de mentiras. Seu psicológico e sentimental também precisam ser treinados. Soldado nenhum pode ir a uma batalha cansado ou deprimido. Só você sabe quem você é de verdade, e você não precisa provar nada pra ninguém. Eu não crio soldados despreparados.

-Eu não sou um soldado seu...

-Teoricamente é sim, porque eu tenho treinado você com a mesma seriedade e você tem ido muito bem. Eu sou seu capitão agora e isso é uma ordem: não deixe ela te derrubar.

Com isso Sasuke passou por Sakura em direção à escada, e logo que pôs o pé no primeiro degrau, ele disse sem olhar pra ela:

-E você é linda.

**Fim do cap.7**

* * *

><p><em>[1] Majhong é um jogo tradicional oriental no qual os jogadores precisam eliminar peças iguais até não haver mais peças no tabuleiro.<em>


End file.
